Beware, Beware the DragonArc comes
by LaughingMack
Summary: Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ast vaal! Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, arhk fin tey, baziik fun, do fin gein! Jaune's DRAGONBORN! You see, he's done everything there was to do in Skyrim. So what does he do? He goes to Remnant! JauneXharem. Mostly Team RWBY and Pyrrha. Contains Faunus Ruby, genderbending, adult content, and Mods. Plus my own BS. You have been warned.
1. It's a Whole New Worrrllld!

Hello, and welcome to my Elder Scrolls and RWBY crossover! Just so you guys know, I don't own either RWBY or Elder Scrolls. But I am a fan of both! Thank the new Skyrim SE so I can finally play with mods. They make everything so much more fun! Especially new weapon and enemy mods! By the way, look out! There will be plenty of Mod inclusions plus some of my own BS! This is just to add some color/plot/awesomeness to Jaune and his story!

Nice try, **Plasma Dragon 312**. While I have bounced around a few Highschool DxD and RWBY crossover ideas, none of them really worked out in my head. The Harem-King bit was thrown in there to throw some of you guys off with a Highschool DxD reference. (In case any of you haven't noticed, I LOVE making references and nods to other stories and authors here on FF.)

Speaking of nods, this story is me paying homage towards all you Dragonborn Jaune writers out there! Today, I hope to join your ranks! Seriously, a few of you guys inspired me for this one.

Remember! I own neither Elder Scrolls or RWBY! Just a fan with a few of their games.

Before we begin, I would like to point out this universe contains Jaune being from Skyrim and became a badass warrior, mage, and rogue all in one kind of guy. (His use of Destruction magic is heavily inspired by Natsu and the Firebenders of Avatar.) His adventures have led him to save his homeworld several times. Now that he's done everything that he could possibly do in Skyrim, Jaune is in search of another adventure.

To the story!

It was a dark day in the land of Skyrim... Their hero, the Dragonborn, seventeen year old Jaune Arc was bored out of his mind. Many feared that this day would come. A day that he would become so bored, that he would turn his great power on the people he had saved. Anybody who had actually met Jaune would know that he'd never do something like that. Right now, Jaune was in the Arch-Mages quarters at the College of Winterhold, working on an experiment of some sort.

"Now tell me, Arch-Mage, what do you plan on doing again?" Tolfdir asked the young Breton-Nord hybrid. "Simple, I'm going to another world! Hopefully, they'll be able to cure my boredom. If not, I'll just invite Old Sheogorath for a nice game of cards. And tea." The old man paled at the thought of that. Last time Jaune invited the Mad God over, it caused an uproar throughout the Nine Holds. Tolfdir would never eat another chicken for as long as he lived, considering he was one for about nine minutes. "If I've done this right, I will head to a whole new world and will be able to transport myself and whoever I want to take with me there and back again," Jaune continued. "And if you're wrong?" The old mage and Jaune's former mentor asked. He didn't want to think about it, but they had to take into account what could go wrong.

"Oh, you know... The usual... A big mess. That's why I left all my friends back at their homes and I've got you behind that barrier. I want you to stay alive so you may record what happens!" Jaune said cheerfully. "Shouldn't you leave all the recordings to Recorder(mod) then?" Jaune threw his head back in laughter before replying. "She put herself into a Sweetroll induced coma, remember? So she's back with Colette to make sure she doesn't hurt herself when she wakes up." That's right, that girl did love her sweetrolls. "Hey, Tolfdir, if this works, I'll let you know when I'm back. And for the duration that I'm gone, your in charge. If I die horribly; Ilia's in charge. She should be in my old quarters doing her studies." The 17 year-old Arch-Mage stepped onto the center of a magic circle he had inscribed onto the stone floor, and began the spell. The last thing he heard before the purple and black colors of Conjuration consumed his field of vision was Tolfdir's farewell. "Magnus be with you..." _He better be..._

 **LATER PLUS ELSWHERE**

Jaune opened his blue eyes to a green forest covered in the blanket of night. He looked up to the stars. "Let's check to see if these are my stars or not..." A sky filled with stars unfamiliar to him greeted his eyes. _Success... Now to find a safe place to make a new magic circle for the trip back..._ As his eyes wandered the stars, one thing stood out to him. "The moon... It's shattered!" Jaune breathlessly gasped. _Simply... Beautiful...I wonder how it got like that... I hope the locals can understand me, maybe they'll have some lore that could grant me some insight onto the subject._

A russel in the nearby bushes tore his attention from the celestial bodies of this world and back to where he was. Raising his hands, blue lightning covered them, charged and ready for action. A bear-like beast of black fur and white bone-like plating lunged at him. Thinking this lone human would be easy prey, it took a large and wide swipe at Jaune. It was reduced to ashes before the beasts claws even came close to the boy.

Sighing in disappointment, Jaune began a quiet treck through the woods untile he came upon a small clearing. Just barely large enough to suit the needs of what he was about to do. "Dur...Nehviir!" As the words left Jaune's mouth, a dusty, withered, and decaying but still incredibly powerful dragon came into existence. "Qahnaarin, to what do I owe the pleasure of your summons?" Jaune smiled. "Greetings, my friend, as you can see, I have travelled across the planes to a new world, the sky is not fractured like a realm in Oblivion, so I need you to take me into the skies." The ancient dragon raised his head to face the sky. To his surprise, his small yet great friend was correct. This is not Mundus. "Ah, you wish to fly as the Dov. I will oblige. I too, am curious about this new world that you have discovered, friend..."

Jaune's small smile split into a full grin, revealing his perfectly white and straight teeth. "I was hoping you would say that. Now, to the skies!" Jaune climbed onto the dragon's back, and to the skies they took. Soon, they were in the clouds as Jaune and Durneviir searched for signs of civilization. A large and beautiful city unlike any either of them had ever seen presented itself almost immediately. "Over there!" Jaune shouted over the wind. Durneviir nodded in response, "Where would you like to land, Qahnaarin?" Jaune pointed towards a clearing closer to the large city. "That clearing by the cliffs should be close enough! I don't want the locals freaking out over an unfamiliar dragon in the sky!" Jaune explained. And so, the dragon carried his friend as instructed.

 **MEANWHILE**

Ozpin was admiring the night sky when he noticed something large flying towards Beacon, when it took a dive towards a clearing in the Emerald Forest. "That's no Nevermore..." He told himself, pulling up his scroll, he contacted his assisstant. "Glynda, there's a distubance in the Emerald Forest. Take a VTOL and some security with you. I want you to investigate it." _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a dragon..._

 **BACK WITH JAUNE**

"Thank you, Durnehviir. I should be fine from here on out." Jaune bid his friend farewell and made his way towards the giant castle like structure. Only to find him surrounded by wolf-like creatures with similar bone plating that the bear-thing had. "What are you?" Jaune asked nobody in particular. Raising his hands, he rushed one of the creatures. It attempted a swipe at Jaune, unfortunately for the creature, Jaune saw this coming and lept over it. Conjuring a Bound Sword and taking a swing in midair, Jaune severed the offending limb. The mage nimbly landed behind his victim only to watch as the limb he had removed disintegrated into ash. "Hmm... Pity, I was hoping to take it for study... Oh well, at least I can study your behavioural patterns." Lighting his free hand with lightning, Jaune reached out and blasted a different beast. The bolt blasted the creature and jumped towards another. The effect carried over through the rest of the pack. None survived.

The remaining beast that was missing its limb howled into the night sky, but was cut short as Jaune decapitated the creature in a single blow. Before its canine head hit the ground, more of the monster's kind had arrived. "A call for aid? Sorry folks, you were just too slow for your friend here..." Jaune motioned towards to the disintegrating beast he had slain. The reinforcements growled in anger. If it wasn't for the fact they disintegrate into ashes, it would have been a bloodbath.

 **WITH GLYNDA**

Prof. Goodwitch liked to think she had seen and done everything that came with her line of work. But nothing prepared her for this. Through a pair of binoculars, she watched a black-hooded figure with a ghostly sword effortlessy slaughtered dozens of Beowolves. She watched as the figure's sword disappeared into thin air. She thought the stranger was done for. Until, he, Goodwitch was positive this mystery visitor was a he, brought up his hands and lit them on fire! The next thing he did surprised her further when the flames spread across his body and he began to punch and kick the Grimm into ashes! What's more is that the man even pinned two Beowolves alive to seperate trees with spears of ice! This man could barely be considered human! Even a fully trained and experienced huntsman would have undoubtedly run out of Aura under these circumstances.

"Whoah! Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" The pilot called out to her passengers. "Yeah man! That's insane! How is he keeping that up?" One confirmed. Another spoke up, "Who cares? I wanna know whether or not that guy is on our side!" Another called out. Glynda silently agreed with the last one. If whoever this stranger was bore ill will towards Beacon, things were going to be very dangerous. The figure started towards the center of the pack, right at the Alpha Beowolves. He lept into the air and concentrated his flames into his fists. Upon landing, the man brought both hands to the ground. The flames burst all around him in an inferno of blazing hot death. That was the last of the grimm. That was also the moment when Glynda made a call that could potentially end in disaster. "Take us down to him."

 **WITH JAUNE**

 _That was a cute little warm-up!_ That encounter only served to get Jaune's blood pumping. Regardless, Jaune loved it. The thrill of battle was intoxicating to him. It's a shame that there aren't as many challenges to him any more, now he has to hold himself back if he wants to have any fun at all... As he took a moment to survey his surroundings, he was blasted by heavy winds and a loud roar unlike any dragon or sabercat he had ever encountered. A light covered him, which forced Jaune to shield his eyes. _What in Oblivion is that!?_ A great metal flying beast lowered itself to the ground before him. _A machine! Dwemer? No, it lacks the colors and normal designs... This is something else..._ Jaune thought. As the winds died down, Jaune tried to make out what he was looking at. The lights made it difficult for him to do so. But he could make out a few silhouettes. _Humans?_ Six, he figured. A four males and two females. A female pilot, four male soldiers, and one femal who appeared to be in charge now he could see clearly. Their manner of clothes were odd to him, but he supposed his own clothes would be just as odd to them.

The four men raised their strange weapons at Jaune while the woman in command pointed a... Riding crop? Perhaps she was a mage of some sort. That would explian her appearance. She spoke out to Jaune, her voice loud and clear. "Put your hands in the air... Where I can see them!" _Thank the Nine! I was worried there would be a language barrier! Well, better do as she says, I don't want the locals thinking I'm hostile..._ Jaune did as he was told and began to speak. "Okay, okay, I think we may have started off on the wrong foot. Let's start with names. Mine's Jaune Arc, a simple traveler... And you are?"

"I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch, vice headmaster of Beacon academy... Who's property you are currently tresspassing..." Uh-oh... Barely been here for little over two hours and already broke a law? Geez... Jaune's losing his touch... Wait, did she say 'witch'? So she _is_ a mage, and a teacher at an academy for mages no less... At least there's some common ground. Maybe he can work with that... "Oh? My apologies, I appear to have gotten lost... I may not look like it, but I'm a teacher myself." Goodwitch was clearly not buying it. "Hmm? Where do you teach... Mr. Arc... And what?" Jaune, unfortunately was unable to pick up on the woman's disbelief. "I doubt you've ever heard of it, but I teach at the College of Winterhold. In Skyrim. I teach advanced classes in whatever my students decide to focus in. I am a Jack of All Trades, yet a Master of All. Against the saying, I know, but I am a Master. Especially in my specialization. My class is a very select and advanced one. All students are hand-picked by me for it." College of Winterhold? Skyrim? All of these things were unfamiliar to Glynda. Perhaps those locations were in uncharted regions of Remnant. If so, Mr. Arc was very far away from home. But he still hasn't answered Goodwitch's question. What does he teach?

"Sounds like you are very far away from home. And you still have yet to tell me what you teach..." Goodwitch said. "As much as I'd love to spending the night out here having this lovely chat with you, Lady Goodwitch, I would prefer it if we were in a more secure location. Perhaps within your metal beast? I feel more of those things I just slaughtered had friends on the way."

"The 'metal beast' as you call it, is referred to as a VTOL and those 'things' are the Creatures of the Grimm. You do know what a Grimm is. Right, Mr. Arc?" Jaune cocked his head to the side. His arms lowered. "Nope. Perhaps you could fill me in on the way to your Headmaster. I would like to speak with him, or her." Did he just demand an audience with Ozpin? He either was very brave for speaking like this to her, or very stupid. Possibly both. Before she could answer, a voice came through over the VTOL's comm system. "That would be perfectly fine, Mr. Arc, I'm curious to meet you." Glynda and Jaune looked at the vehicle in surprise. For Glynda, it was that Ozpin was listening in on this. If he was going to listen in on this, why didn't he come himself?

Jaune was wondering how he heard that voice. He didn't see anybody else in that 'VTOL' as Lady Goodwitch called it. "Is there someone else on that thing? How come I can hear his voice but not see him? Is it some form of invisiblity I have yet to encounter?" A chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line. "No, Mr. Arc, this is a communication system. Please, I feel that we have much to discuss..." And like that, it was settled... Jaune was going to meet Ozpin.


	2. A Welcome to Beacon, part one

Hello again my beloved readers! Today, I have another chapter of "Beware, Beware the DragonArc Comes"! But first, I would like to acknowledge some reviews!

First off, thank you for the review **vowellka**! I can promise you that the next story I update will be "The Lone Courier". And thank you for your faith in me, I will try to live up to your expectations!

 **Eye of Sauron** , you're not that far off with my plans for Nora and Sheogorath. I guarantee you that the two will meet. Ren will have her hands full when that happens and Jaune will have a blast. (By the way, I love your user-name!)

Now for the big response... (Whew boy...)

To **Imaginary Guy117** , the answer is undoubtedly yes. There are going to be multiple reocurring themes throughout my stories. Such as Pervy Blake, faunus Ruby (I personally love the idea of a wolf faunus Ruby, the only reason why she's not a faunus in "Hunters of the Light" is because I simply forgot to put her in as one.) the "I LOVE JAUNE ARC FAN-CLUB" (with varying members, this is mainly a background theme that will occasionally impact the chapter/story), and genderbending! Ren will be genderbent nearly all the time. On the rare occasion I may opt not to genderbend the character if it suits my needs. The reason as to why I genderbend some characters is so I can include them a bit more when the need arises. The focus is the Harem for the Powerful!Jaune, if a character is not in the harem, he/she will see a LOT less screentime. Probably. One reocurring theme that will appear in some fics but not others will be at least one yandere in the story. If there is no yandere, then expect at least one yandere moment. This/these moment(s)/character(s) can come from anywhere and be anyone. Like Neo,Pyrrha, Yang, or Blake. These four will be the most common yandere perpetrators. Also, another reocurring theme will be at least one character/group that is damn near religiously fanatically loyal to Jaune. If not outright religiously fanatical. Like Neo's merry little band in my Star Wars X RWBY crossover, "Hunters of the Light". Another theme is that Crocea Mors will make appearances as a supernatural or uniquely powerful artifact! Sometimes, it may not be the same sword. This story is a prime example of Crocea Mors showing up in some form or fashion, yet it is not the same sword we remember from a different fic or from canon. Which now leads us on to the story...

DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1!

The flight towards Beacon was a quiet and awkward one. At first. After several minutes of Jaune scanning the VTOL, trying to understand how it worked, one of the security team's members spoke up. "Jaune, was it? I'm Franciose, but you can call me Frank. What's it like, back in Skyrim?" Finally! The silence was beginning to grate on Jaune's nerves. This was a chance to remove any awkardness! To Glynda, this was a chance to glean more information off of the stranger and verify wether or not he was truly a threat.

"Skyrim? Well, for starters, it's very cold and beautiful there. Recently, we just got out of a civil war..." Jaune answered. "A civil war? What for?" Asked Glynda. "A lot of things, religious freedom was the biggest issue. You see, Skyrim is a part of an Empire based in Cyrodill. We're the province where the Empire began. The war started because the Empire, weakend from a war with the Aldemeri Dominion, signed a treaty with them to ban the worship of Talos. A Jarl, by the name of Ulfric Stormcloak murdered Skyrim's High King Torygg. Torygg supported the treaty while Ulfric did not. As a result, Skyrim exploded into civil war. Half of it supported the Empire, while the other half joined Ulfric." Empire? Talos? Jarls? High Kings? Aldemeri Dominion? Was Jaune from a continent unexplored by the Four Kingdoms?

The pilot asked the next question. "What's the Aldemeri Dominion?" Jaune's face clearly scrounged up into one of the most hateful scowls Glynda had ever seen. "Murderers, racial superioritists, scum... They did not care for the worship of Talos since he's the Hero God of Mankind. When they learn that somebody questions they're beliefs, they come and take them away for torture and executions. Anybody who isn't of their kind are immediately looked down upon as vermin and somebody to walk all over. Thank the Gods they are all gone now. They're race is still around and they've got good people, I'm talking about the Dominion itself is gone." Interesting, how could something that can rival an empire be wiped out so suddenly? Genocide was out of the question, Jaune admitted that the Dominion's race still existed, just not the Dominion itself.

"How so? By the way, the name's Jenny." Now Jaune's face had turned into a grimace. "My College got involved because of a discovery I made and the Dominion's thug, Ancono decided he would use my discovery for his own benefit. I killed him for it because if he continued his misuse of the artifact, it would have destroyed all of Winterhold. When news of my killing of him came to the powers that be, the Dominion declared war on my college by capturing and executing my fiancee and family. They were unprepared to face me and my college's full wrath. It was then I became involved in the war." Jaune purposely left out the fact that the artifact could have destroyed his entire world. That would have been a bit much for his audience.

This was a shocker, Jaune is a war veteran? And at such a young age. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories..." Jenny apologized. "Don't worry about it, you had no way of knowing, it was only natural for you to be curious. No harm done." Jaune calmly responded. "So you decided to join the rebels? I'm Matrim Cauthon. Friends call me Mat." One of the other Security teammates asked. "Not exactly," Jaune answered, "I gathered a few friends and brought the Empire and The Stormcloaks to an understanding and together we took down the Thalmor. The Aldemeri Dominion's military force and thus, the Dominion itself. The penalty for treason against the Empire is death. Instead of having Ulfric executed, I made a case for him to live, that he was acting in his people's and the Empire's best interests by attempting secession so he may fight the Thalmor. Instead of an execution, he was placed under my command within our new military. He never did make it to High King, and neither did his competitor, Jarl Elisif, the widow of Torygg. It was I who decided who would be Skyrim's next High King after the Skyrim-Dominion War. I chose the Jarl of Whiterun to be High King. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater."

"Why? Why place so much control in your hands at such a young age?" Mat asked. "Simple, I proved to be one of the greatest military geniuses alive within the Empire. That, and I'm not just a teacher in the College of Winterhold, I'm the headmaster." WHAT!? He's a headmaster!? "I'm sorry Mr. Arc, but I think I'm hearing things, did you just say _you_ are your college's headmaster?" Glynda explained. "Yes, I did. Ancono killed our last headmaster, and for the short duration I was there, the headmaster at the time placed a lot of trust in me. Savos Aren was his name. A wise and powerful Dunmer. I... Looked up to him... Apparently, he saw me as his heir..."

"What's a Dunmer? Is that what you call Faunus?" Asked Frank. "Sorry, I'm not sure what a Faunus is. A Dunmer looks like a human with dark grey skin and pointed ears. What does a Faunus look like?" Jaune answered. He avoided esing the term 'elf', considering that he was in a new world, they may have different terminology for different races. Or, they may only have a few races that may not include elves. That would immediately point him out as either a liar, crazy, or, if they believe him, not from their world. He had no idea how much of their world was explored, so he had to play it safe.

Glynda was the one to answer Jaune. Strangely enough, the more he spoke, the more inclined she was to believe him! He recounted everything in too much detail for all of this to be mere fabrication. And looking at her present company, they believed him as well. "Faunus are humans with the characteristics of an animal, like a cat, they have senses far superior to any human. Unfortunately, they are subject to discrimination..." She explained. "Some things never change..." Jaune sighed. "Many Stormcloaks discriminated against anybody who wasn't a Nord. Their philosophy was if you're not with them, you were against them. Nords are a hardy and fair-haired people, native to Skyrim. Very resistant to the cold. They value honor, strength, courage, and prowess in battle. The only times you weren't discriminated against were when you openly supported them, or you were a Nord. I'm half Nord. My father was one. My mother, was a Breton. A race of humans who are more academic than Nords."

"Anyways, we have Khajiit and Argonians. Khajiit are cat-like people, while Argonians are lizard-like. A few of my friends were from these races. J'Zargo and Inigo... Good friends, both of them..." Jaune continued, now that he thought about it, he didn't have that many Argonian friends. Just one really, Derkeethus is a nice enough fellow, not terribly handy in the fights Jaune gets into though... _I should pay him a visit next time I'm in Darkwater Crossing..._

"So where were we? Oh yes, Balgruuf, I chose him as High King because he was mostly neutral during the Civil War. He put more faith in his people than in either side. He wasn't playing poster boy/girl and genuinely cared for his people. Oh man, when I said I supported him for High King... The look on his face was priceless. He had no idea I had so much faith in him." Jaune was grinning now. "Oh I'll never forget that day."

 **TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE WEARING THE GARRETT THIEF ARMOR (I like it.) WAVING GOODBYE TO THE VTOL WHILE STANDING NEXT TO CHIBI GLYNDA AND OZPIN**

"So, Mr. Arc, I overheard your entire conversation with everyone on the VTOL..." Ozpin began. Ozpin, Jaune, and Glynda were all in Ozpin's office in Beacon. "I believe it is safe to assume that you aren't of this world." Glynda looked at the two men in shock. Jaune simply smirked, "Glad to see somebody got the hint. By the way, this black hot drink... It's bitter..." Ozpin nodded, yes coffee is bitter. "I like it," Jaune finished. "Good, good..." Ozpin continued to nod his head. "Waitwaitwaitwaitdon't!" Jaune had thrown the coffee mug down to the floor whilst saying "Another!" Needless to say, it was a false alarm when Jaune revealed a glowing hand with the mug floating in the air. Covered in the same glow. Ozpin glared at the teen, whose only reply was a devious smirk. "That, is one of my favorite mugs... Mr. Arc... Please be careful with it."

"Of course, sorry about that... It's a custom back home when somebody likes a drink, they throw the container onto the ground. It's a compliment. I was aware that the mug was fragile, like pottery, so I had this handy little spell prepared. I'd prefer to avoid making messes." Jaune replied, the smile still present on his face. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I'm from another world! That is correct, don't worry, I'm not here to invade you guys, I'm here for fun!" Glynda and Ozpin looked at the boy incredulously. For fun? Before they could question him further, Jaune continued. "Well, I shouldn't strictly say that, fun is my primary reason. I got bored back in Skyrim. So I came here in search of new challenges. And for knowledge, I am a scholar, after all. This is one of the first successful trips to another world I have ever heard of. Most of them are trips to the planes of Oblivion. This world is very similar to Mundus, except the whole ordeal with those Black Shadow Beasts. Grimm, you called them? Fascinating creatures, very territorial... I'm rambling aren't I?" Ozpin allowed a small smile to grace his lips, "You were beginning to. What are these 'Planes of Oblivion' you mentioned?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Tell me Ozpin, are you familiar with Daedra?"

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI OZPIN BEING BEATEN BY CHIBI OZPIN IN A GAME OF CHESS**

It had been three days since Jaune's meeting with Ozpin. And Jaune would like to believe that the results were mutually beneficial. The two had an agreement in place where Jaune may not only stay at Beacon, but enroll as a student. As it turns out, he's just as old as the first years here, what a coincidnce! This would allow Jaune the chance to learn more about Remnant and experience new things with little to no hinderances. In return, Ozpin recieved a new and powerful ally who could decide the fate of Ozpin's entire war with his enemy. A shame that Ozpin neglected to inform the name of their enemy, but hey, what can you do? Jaune will find out eventually. He always did.

But none of that mattered right now, Jaune was too busy being fascinated by this strange and small little wolf-eared and tailed red girl. Her silver eyes were quite interesting, yes, but he was far more interested in her mannerisms. Very canine. Jaune had found her laying down and bewildered. He found her name to be Ruby, she appears to be rather hyper-active. _I wonder what would happen if I gave her a sweetroll?_ He was broken out of his thoughts when she spoke up. "Sooo... I have this thing..." And with that, she withdrew a giant, red, mechanical scythe. Once again Jaune was reminded of the fact that the Dwemer had nothing on the people of Remnant. "Whoa, easy there! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, he knew it looked like one, he was mostly asking if it was _still_ a scythe with all that machinery. "It's also a high-impact customizable sniper-rifle!" Ruby explained while she lovingly stroked her weapon. "A what?" Jaune was clueless as to what she said. "It's also a gun." She answered. "Okay, what's a gun? I'm from pretty far away. Is it like a bow?" Jaune asked. Ruby's red-tipped black wolf ears flattened and she adopted a look of horror upon her face. "You don't know what a gun is!?" She cried, the shock from this nearly caused her to faint. So far, he had been pretty much a perfect match for her! He was charming, funny, and cute!

"Nope," was Jaune's calm reply. Ruby took a deep breath and rapidly began explaining what a gun was. That... Was far more information than he anticipated. But, he learned something new. Now that Jaune was made aware of the existence of guns, he had mixed feelings about them. With a gun, a common civilian, who would otherwise have no means of effectivley protecting themselves, would now be able to take down a highly trained and or skilled warrior with minimal effort. And that's where his feelings came into play. On one hand, better home defense against invaders. On the other hand, it would make fights far more predictable and or easy. In his eyes, victory should be earned, not handed over. Even crossbows, the easiest weapons he had ever weilded required some skill. Well, these people have found a way to make use of more traditional forms of combat, so maybe it wasn't a total lost cause.

Jaune was broken out of his thoughts again when Ruby was forced to repeat herself. "Hello? Jaune? You there?" Jaune shook his head, "Sorry, just processing the info. You were saying?" Ruby giggled. "As I was saying, since I showed you my baby, Crescent Rose, why don't you show me yours?" His weapon? Hmm... Which one? _Eh, what's the worst that could happen?_ "Okay, this is my best weapon. The legendary Dragonspear!" And with that, Jaune reached over his shoulder and drew a longsword that could be wielded with one or two hands. A golden dragon's head took shape as the weapon's hilt as flame like patterns traveled up the blade from the aforementioned hilt. Ruby was in awe of the majestic sword. It was the most beautiful sword she had ever seen! And as she looked more closely, she could almost make out a faint orange-ish gold glow.

"Wow! This... This... Is the most amazing sword I've ever seen! That edge! It looks so sharp that-" Before she could finish, Jaune had sheathed the weapon on his back and finished her sentence. "That you could cut yourself simply by looking at it? If your not careful, that can happen. It needs to be that sharp, otherwise, it wouldn't be that legendary would it?" Ruby shook herself out of her stupor. "Wait, you're not kidding when you said that, were you?" Jaune nodded, "You're right, I'm not kidding. This sword is a legendary weapon where I come from. It's pretty much indestructable as well as sharp enough to cut through almost anything! It was said to be used in ancient times by warriors deemed worthy enough by the Gods themselves. It was forged using Dragon-Fire and Skyforge Steel." Jaune neglected to inform Ruby that the sword would revert to its original form whenever Jaune dies. That form being the formidable yet far inferior Crocea Mors. A plain looking arming sword that surpassed the quality of Skyforge Steel, and was much lighter. The sword would have to be rebroken and used in a ritual-puzzle to restore it to its full strength in the form of Dragonspear. The whole process was a test to determine one's worthiness. Crocea Mors had been in Jaune's family for generations and he had no idea what would happen when he repaired the weapon. He just wanted a reliable sword that he felt comfortable with again. The likes of Dawnbreaker simply didn't cut it for him.

Jaune also opted not to share the tiny detail that whatever he struck with the sword would be most likely set ablaze via Dragon-Fire. And that he further enchanted the weapon with life-stealing and the Dragonbane enchantments. Yeah... He may have went overboard with the weapon... But it fit him way better than Crocea Mors did, and it felt better since it was infused with Jaune's Thu'um and Magicka. As a result, the weapon had an unlimited charge.

"Where did you say you were from again?" Ruby asked. "I never told you, I'm from Skyrim. It's pretty far away from here. Maybe I can take you there or a visit. I think I know somebody who you would get along great with, Eorlund Graymane. He's the Skyforge's blacksmith and he makes all the weapons for the Companions. One of our versions of Huntsman." Ruby's eyes lit up like stars and she chibified for the second the second time that day, "REALLY! That would be so cool! Thank you Jaune!" Jaune only chuckled in response, _I think I'm going to like her..._

 **TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI WOLF-FAUNUS RUBY PLAYING WITH CHIBI ZWEI**

"Oh no! It's happening again!" Ruby cried as she lept into her older buxom, blonde sister Yang Xiao Long. The crabby white themed rich girl had made a reappearance to yell at poor Ruby even more. Eventually, Ruby tried to make amends and suggest that the two start over, only for Weiss to sarcastically reply. "Oh yeah! We can paint our nails, go shopping, and talk about cute boys like tall, dark, blonde, and scraggly..." Ruby, completely oblivious to Weiss's sarcasm, responded. "Oh good! Glad I'm not the only one to think so! First off his name's Jaune! He's from this place outside the Four Kingdoms called Skyrim! It's pretty cold up there but he doesn't mind!" Yang was simply taking note of the boy, yep. That's the one she caught hanging out with Ruby earlier. And Yang silently agreed with her younger sister, Jaune is pretty good looking. Being somebody who worked out a lot to maintain a perfect figure and remain strong enough to beat the ever living daylights out of almost anybody who crosses her, Yang is very good at gauging someone's physical body and ability simply by looking at them. Immediately upon getting a better look at the blonde and hooded boy, she could tell that while he was lean, he's almost pure muscle. But could he keep up with likes of her? Probably not. Not many could. He's got speed/strategy look about him. Not the look of a brawler. Still, there was something about him. Just by looking at him, she felt something resonate within her soul. Wait, was this her 'gift' kicking in? Only one way to find out. Either way, she knows he is very powerful in his own right and dangerous.

"Wait did you say he's from _outside the Four KIngdoms_?" Weiss asked, forgetting about her earlier sarcasm, this Jaune was now quite interesting. And now that she was looking at him, she could agree, that he is indeed rather attractive. Judging by his appearance and equipment, he was very well connected in wherever 'Skyrim' is. His apparel, while giving off a worn appearance, was obviously well crafted. And by his sword alone, she could tell he was either very skilled, or very important. Possibly both. Despite it not having any clear indicators of it being more than a simple sword, it was obviously made with a quality that made Weiss's Myrtenaster look like a peice of tinfoil. What? As a Schnee, she was very well accustomed to taking notice of quality when she saw it. And everything about him screamed hidden quality. He was merely pretending to be of lower standing than he really is. Perhaps a banished Prince? Or maybe an envoy sent by a new country to evaluate potential allies and make a fifth Kingdom? Who knows, but it was clear to Weiss, he was due proper respect. Especially if he was a person of influence outside the Four Kingdoms.

"Yep! That's what I said! He's from Skyrim! I bet it's really beautiful there! And if Jaune's Dragonspear was anything to go by, they put a lot of effort into their weapons! They have to since they don't have any Dust up there..." WHAT!? They don't have Dust in Skyrim? Then how do they survive? Unless, they are far tougher and more resilient than the people of the Four Kingdoms, then despite the quality of their weapons, they would have been destroyed by the Grimm. These knews shocked Weiss to the core. He had no Dust, yet here he was... How did he make his way to Beacon and get in? If he was here, surely there were more that came here from his homeland, right? She and Yang looked around, searching for anybody else who appeared to match Jaune's cultural style. No such luck. And before Ruby could drag the other two girls to meet her new friend, Ozpin began his speech.

 **TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI OZPIN GIVING A SPEECH TO A CROWD OF PEOPLE**

"So, Ruby, are you going to introduce us to him? Or are you just going to keep him all to yourself?" Asked Yang, Ruby had been dreading this. Yang made no effort to hide her attraction to the mysterious outsider. Which was actually out of charcter for Yang, most of the time, she let the boys attempt the first move and then break their hearts after a day or so after evaluating whether or not they were actually 'worthy'. Nobody ever was. Jaune was the first boy Ruby had ever seen her sister actually show any real attraction. How could she tell? SImple, Yang's eyes had taken a slightly red tint. Not the full blood red they typically took whenever Yang was riled up. Just a hint of red in her lilac eyes. Typically, Yang would have a mischevious glint in her eye whenever there was a boy involved. This slight change is what tipped Ruby off about her sister's intentions. And it frightened her. What if she managed to steal Jaune away from Ruby before she even had a chance with him?

Yes, Ruby may be two years younger than all the other first years, but she was more mature and knowledgeable than she let on. That, and she's a faunus, which means she's got her... needs... Jaune was the first boy she ever interacted with that she felt she could actually picture herself with! And Yang might take him away from her! Knowing that if she opted to not introduce Yang and Weiss to the handsome blonde human, they'd eventually get to meet him sooner or later. Might as well get it over with.

 **MEANWHILE**

She couldn't believe it! He chose to sit here against the wall by her! She, who was unworthy of his greatness. Yet his divine self had chosen to place himself here! She was ecstatic! This was even better than watching him from a distance as he interacted with the young wolf faunus that she had come across that had run afoul with that Schnee. The whole time, she had been reading her book, she had been secretly watching her Lord as she was doing so right now. But the closer he was, the harder it was for her to contain herself.

And now here he was, casually sitting next to her reading a book of his own. Should she say something? Or should she simply let this happen? He obviously is trying to appear like a normal human. Funny, many of her kind had been devout followers of Him in the Menagarie and some in the White Fang even worshipped him. So why bare the guise of a human? An answer came to her mind. It made perfect sense he wanted to gain the human race's trust and squash any internal fighting that would arise within the faunus. If he appeared a faunus of any kind, the human race would not take him seriously. And, if he took form of any kind of faunus, whatever kind he chose would hold themselves over their bretheren, claiming themselves as the superior breed since their Lord had chosen their specific type. In the form of a human, her Lord would avoid such petty squabbles and force the human race to acknowledge Him. She was brought out of her thoughts at a voice. His voice. A voice that could decimate armies. The voice that could tear down mountains. The voice that could bend the laws of reality to his will. It was controlled, of course. If he felt like it, he could destroy everyone here with but a single word.

"So, you don't mind me sitting here, right? It's just nice and quiet over here so I can read in peace like you are doing. If you want, I could always find somewhere else to read..." How kind! Just like in the stories, her Lord would always allow those around him to choose. It would be a cold day in Hell when she denied Him of anything or knowingly and willingly cause him any trouble. For all that he has done in the stories and what he will do in the Prophecies, she would do anything for Him. She was His to command. Of course, he was still playing the part of a mortal, so he must expect her to treat him as an equal. In public at least.

"Hm? What? No, it's fine! What are you reading?" Most likely a divine tome, of some ancient and powerful knowledge. Knowledge that if one such as her read it, she would be driven mad or destroyed. "Oh, just a book from my homeland, its about an ancient and long gone race known as the Dwemer, or Dwarves as many call them. I've read it before, I've just got nothing better to do. What about you, miss..." Her Lord trailed off. Oh? So he wants a full mortal experience? Very well, she shall play along, He cannot fool her. She saw Him a few nights ago riding upon a dragon over the Emerald Forest. He can pretend to be human, but she knew better. He may have the others fooled, but she knows who and what He truly is.

"Blake Belladonna, mine's about a man with the soul that has the power to consume the power of dragons and grow stronger. Faal Dovahkiin..." His eyes widened, Blake chose this book for it is about Him after all. He should recognize the Holy Language. "The Dragonborn..." He whispered. Blake allowed a grin to appear on her face, he recognized it immediately, anybody who was not her Lord would have either not understood the meaning of the title, or would have had to take a moment for it to register. Even her grandmother, the Dragonborn's forty-third High Priestess, who was the most well-versed mortal in all of Remnant in Dragonspeech had too take her time for even the simplest of Words. They were nearly incomprhensible to a mortal.

About two and a half thousand years ago, one of Blake's ancestors, Gato Morhil, recieved a vision of a warrior doing battle in the celestial heavens against a great black dragon. Gato had learned the names of these two titans of great power. Alduin, the World-Eater, a Fallen-God a dragon that can devour the souls of mortals to grow in power and eventually devour the world. And the holy and divine warrior, who used Alduin's power against him, Jaune Arc. His holy name was only spoken amongst Blake's family for reverance. And for fear that more crude believers would start taking His name in vain. After her ancestor witnessed Alduin's defeat from the power of Jaune's Thu'um, and Jaune's devouring of Alduin's power, he recieved more visions. Eventually, Gato realized that he had born witness to the future of another world. After he had witnessed his new God's life story in his own world, Gato bore witness to Jaune's future endeavors. Jaune would one day come to Remnant and banish the evil that was the Grimm and bring them to a new world of peace. He shared his visions with his family and village, eventually, the new religion grew and took a name. Zulism. Or, in common mortal tongue, Voicism. A small religion, and not very well known. Most people don't put much stock in faith anymore. Still, it's there, and Blake was a huge believer.

"It's okay, I won't say anything, you're secret is safe with me... Dii Drog..." Okay, this girl has officially creeped Jaune out. She apparently believes him to be a God. Technically, she's not wrong. As he is right now, he's only a demi-god. Now if he could access the full power of Alduin, however, then he could consider himself a full fledged God. _She's gonna cause me trouble, isn't she? But how does she know about me? Ozpin said he knew nothing about my world! And he's supposed to be the most knowledgeable loremaster of this world! What in Oblivion is going on!?_

AAANNNNDDDD CHAPTER!

Whew boy, this took me longer than I would have liked. My computer's an asshole sometimes. Anyways, Jaune's met Ozpin, Ruby, and Blake... Yang and Ruby already have a thing for him, and it looks like Blake and Weiss do too. Except you can add that Blake's also got a religious attachement towards Jaune. Yep, I went there! Blake is now very religious in this story! Perhaps a few other characters may be as well. Maybe Blake will attempt to convert others *Cough* the rest of the harem *Cough*. And yes, Blake is still going to be a pervert. Just a religious one that's probably going to try to arrange reverse gangbangs for Jaune's 'glory' between the girls, herself, and Jaune himself.

Aside from that, Jaune's default outfit is the Garrett Thief Armor. It's from a mod I found, and I really like the look. So that's what Jaune normally wears unless stated otherwise. And like I said earlier, Crocea Mors would be here, just different. It is now Dragonspear. A sword mod that I really liked.


	3. A Welcome to Beacon, part two

HEYO! Time for another chapter of "Beware, Beware The DragonArc Comes"! Last time, Jaune met Ozpin, Glynda, Ruby, and Blake. And we learned that Blake's a bit creepy to Jaune, oh what fun we'll have. Oh, and before I forget, **Plasma Dragon 312** , you can find the mod for Dragonspear on the Nexus. I found it simply by going to the 'mods' section on the main menu and searching 'dragon'. I play on the Xbox One version so I'm not terribly sure how someone else gets their mods.

(Note: At the end of this chapter I've put down some details on Jaune's gear and what magics he prefers over others.)

Now...

BEGIN!

Jaune was awkwardly watching Blake, debating whether or not he should simply walk away and go on to bed. On his personal Creep-o-meter, she had made a ten out of ten. _I really wish I brought a friend._ "Hey Jaune!" A familiar voice broke the young Dragonborn's concentration from the amber eyes of Blake Belladonna. "Oh, Ruby! How are you holding up?" Jaune asked, it had been a few hours since he had last seen the little red wolf. "Oh, you know, just holding on. I've brought over a few people who wanted to meet you." Jaune stood up at this so that he may appear more polite. The white one started first. "I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Jaune nodded and took her hand into both of his own. "I am Jaune Arc, a simple adventurer and seeker of knowledge." And then he proceeded to place a light kiss on her hand. Weiss's face developed a light dusting at this. She didn't anticepate him to be so polite! She was broken out of her funk when the female blonde next to her spoke up. "An adventurer huh? I think you and I will get along great! I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister." She held out her hand, to which Jaune grasped in a firm handshake. Except he went for her forearm behind the wrist instead of just her hand. To Yang, the handshake was strange, but welcome. It was firm, and revealed he was far stronger than his body let on.

There it was again. That strange feeling in her soul... Perhaps, he really is the one? Maybe, she'll have to spend some time with him to see if that is true or not. "Oh? A fellow adventurer? Perhaps we could swap stories over some mead?" Jaune asked as he released her hand. Everyone but Blake gave Jaune a confused look, but didn't question him. It's probably some type of hot chocolate or cider his people have. "Sure, I bet you've got some good ones, Jauney Boy..." Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Jauney Boy?" He asked.

"What? Don't like it?" Yang asked. Jaune shook his head, "Not the worst I've been called, but not really my style. If you do not wish to refer to me by my name, Jaune Arc, you may refer to me as Qahnaarin... It's what Durnehviir calls me." Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. What kind of name was that? And even after a moment, Blake couldn't figure the Word out. "Excuse me, Arc, but it would appear to me you are speaking in another language? From your homeland?" Weiss asked. Jaune nodded, "Yes, it's an old and dead language that very few speak back in Skyrim. Durnehviir is an old friend of mine who happens to be very old and quite powerful. Qahnaarin is a title he bestowed upon me after defeating him in battle. It means Vanquisher. Only the strongest could claim to match him, and I'm one of the few who have surpassed him."

"Wait, so you beat up some old guy and the two of you became friends over it?" Ruby asked. Geez, Skyrim is weird. "I wouldn't say that, I did defeat him, but only barely." Jaune admitted. It was true, defeating Durneviir only proved to be a step in Jaune's book that he was closing the gap between Alduin and himself. Durnehviir was one of the oldest and most powerful dragons in all of history. Finally, a light appeared to shine in Blake's eyes. She recognized the name of Durnehviir, one of The Three Dragons who had pledged themselves to The Dragonborn. The other two were Odahvinig and Parthunaax. Each played a roll in her Lord's story, and while Parthunaax was the most prominent of the three, Durnehviir was the one who shared the strongest connection with Him.

"Perhaps we could meet him? You appear to respect him a great deal, Jaune." Blake requested. Talking to Him like this felt strange to the cat faunus, but she had to do it if she wished to remain in His good graces. "Oh, hey there! You're that dark girl from earlier! Thanks again back there!" Ruby finally noticed the quiet girl sitting on the floor next to Jaune. "I never caught your name, mine's Ruby!" The dark ninja themed girl looked to Jaune and he gave her a look as if to say 'Go on, introduce yourself'. "Blake," she responded in a monotonous voice. An awkward silence insued. Ruby killed it by asking what Blake was reading. "Oh, it's about a man with the soul of a dragon and it allows him to consume the power of the dragons he slays." Blake answered, she was sure that it would sound unfamiliar to the girls present, and therefore, she could either introduce them to Voicism, or just play it off. Ruby's eyes lit up. "Wow, that sounds pretty cool! You wouldn't mind if I borrowed it after you're done do you? I love books, Yang used to read me bedtime stories when I was little. I grew up always wanting to be just like the heroes in those books. That's why I want to be a huntress, so I can be a hero who saves everyone."

Jaune, Yang, and Blake allowed small smiles to grow onto their lips while Weiss rolled her eyes. "That's a nice dream you have there Ruby..." Jaune said, and lifted his hand to rub her head between her ears. Typically, she wouldn' let anybody do that, the only exceptions being her uncle, father, or sister. Even then, she had to be too tired to care. Otherwise, she'd possibly take a snap at your hand. Oddly enough, and to Yang's surprise, not only did Ruby _allow_ Jaune to do this, she appeared to welcome it. What the Hell? This only served to show Yang how truly special Jaune was. If he could pet Ruby without losing his hand, then he must be a really magical. (Oh how little you know Yang...)

"Unfortunately, you can't save everybody by yourself. So how about you take me on as your sidekick, huh?" Jaune was about to remove his hand, but Ruby's tail had entered 'Maximum Overdrive' and she passed out due to pleasure. "Uhh... Should I be worried?" Jaune asked. "She'll be fine..." Answered Yang, who had begun to lift her younger sister over her shoulder. "See ya tomorrow cutie!" And with that Yang carried Ruby off to bed. Weiss decided to follow suit and went to bed herself, bidding the young Arc goodnight. This left him alone with the creepy girl. Great...

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE TRYING TO SLEEP ON AN ANIMAL SKIN BEING WATCHED BY CHIBI BLAKE HOVERING OVER HIM AND A PAIR OF MYSTERIOUS GREEN EYES**

Jaune awoke to a pair of amber eyes covering his field of vision. "FUS!" Startled, Jaune had released the first Word of the Unrelenting Force Shout upon Blake and had ended up throwing her a few meters away from himself. "Ah crap! Are you okay!" Jaune looked around to see no-one else was there to notice the little incident. Thank goodness. "Yeah... I'm fine... Just a little sore now." _Note to self, Thu'um beats Aura,_ thought Blake. "Here, drink this, you'll feel better." Jaune handed her a small red bottle. She drank it. "Hmm... Tastes like... Watermelons?" She looked up to Jaune. He shrugged. "Come on, let's get ready for initiation." Blake nodded and stowed the now empty potion. _She's probably going to keep it for the rest of her life you know..._ A voice in Jaune's head said. He sighed to himself. Yep, she's a strange one.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"626...626... Where is locker number 626?" Jaune muttered to himself. He had finally managed to give Blake, who by now Jaune was convinced is a pervert (he's not wrong), by using an invisibility spell. Now, he was in search of his locker, containing more of his gear. Mostly potions and his sword, daggers, and axe. Dragonspear, Bloodmist, Whitefang, Blackfang, and Magebane, respectively. Jaune looked up to see his locker between two girls. One, was Weiss, who appeared to be plotting something... Is that a dark shadowy storm cloud over her head? Is she a mage too? The other was a red haired and themed girl unfamiliar to Jaune. Perhaps they are friends?

"Excuse me, Weiss, you appear to be making your friend here very uncomfortable... And I would very much appreciate it if you would step aside so that I may retrieve my gear..." Jaune said. Weiss was broken out of her evil plotting by Jaune's enticing voice. Seriously, to Weiss, if she could ever fall in love with a voice, it would be Jaune's. That perfectly light northern viking/highland accent that didn't impede upon his ability to speak clearly simply TURNED HER ON! It was so rough, yet so soft. She could listen to Jaune speak all day and never get tired of it. Perhaps she could get him to perform a duet with her sometime? Either way, he was speaking to her and she needed to react. "Huh? Sorry Jaune, I was lost in thought... Could you please repeat that?"

Jaune nodded, "Of course, I was asking you to step aside so that I may retrieve my equipment." Oh. And here Weiss was hoping that Jaune was offering himself to be a part of her and Pyrrha Nikos' team. Maybe she should invite the beautiful blonde man. "Oh, sorry," Weiss apologized while moving out of the man's way. Weiss just realized she was actually apologizing to somebody who wasn't a Schnee and was quite possibly beneath her. Odd, this Arc must be very special if she would act so out of character for him. Jaune opened his locker and turned towards the redhead who had been quietly watching him this whole time. Raising an eyebrow, Jaune spoke first. "Greetings." She smiled and waved. "Hello." Jaune closed his locker after placing both Whitefang and Blackfang on the back of his waist in an 'X' position, Magebane on his right hip, Bloodmist on his left, and finally finishing with Dragonspear on his back.

The redhead and Weiss had watched Jaune expertly and lovingly put each weapon in its place. They took note of each weapon and its quality and design. The axe, on Jaune's right appeared black with silver patterns and a single spike came out of the back of the weapon's head. The daggers were all single edged. The two on his back appeared to be twins. One was black, while the other was white, the girls couldn't say what colors the blades were as Jaune kept all his weapons sheathed. The dagger on his hip was a dark grey with red glowing runes. How were they glowing? And finally, the sword to finish it all off. Weiss was again reminded of the fact that her own weapon was shoddy craftsmanship when comparing the quality of her Myrtenaster to any of Jaune's weapons. Pyrrha was just now taking note of the same thing when thinking of her own Milo and Akouo. Both girls now felt very inadequate until they remembered Jaune has no means of ranged combat. All his weapons were classical.

"Jaune, this is Pyrrha Nikos... The Four Year Reigning Champion of th Mistral Tournements." Weiss introduced. "Hello again!" The now named redhead greeted our hero once more. Jaune nodded to her. "Impressive." So he's going to be like that, huh? Well, Weiss will just have to step it up if she wants to convince him to join their team. "She graduated at the top in her class in Sanctum!" That should do it. If this didn't convince him, Weiss had no idea what would. Jaune looked to Pyrrha, "A scholar a _nd_ a warrior? Wow, aren't you a woman after my own heart?" Jaune chuckled while Pyrrha blushed at his comment. "Sorry if the meanings of those names are lost on me. I'm from very far away from the Four Kingdoms and am still fairly new to this place." Jaune turned his attention back to Weiss. "So is there something your getting at? I feel like you're trying to sell me some idea..." Weiss mentally slapped herself, she forgot to actually invite him onto her team! "What I'm getting at is do you want to join our team? You know, the teams of four that you'll be placed with for the next four years here at Beacon?" Jaune raised both eyebrows, "Sorry Weiss, I'm pretty sure that team arrangements aren't for us to decide."

"Oh..."

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI DURNEHVIIR FLYING THROUGH THE SKY CARRYING CHIBI JAUNE WHILE CHIBI RWBY AND _NPR CHASE AFTER ON FOOT**

 **With Blake and Yang**

While she may not look like it, Blake was rather disappointed. She really wanted to partner up with the Lord Dragonborn, but she instead partnered up with Yang Xiao Long. Oh well, it could have been worse, Blake could have partnered with the Schnee. That would have been unpleasant. She silently prayed that Lord Arc would not partner with the Schnee. On second thought, maybe that wouldn't be so bad... If Jaune had regular contact with the heiress, He may have a positive affect on the girl and she would turn out better for it and become a valued ally to the Faunus Rights Movement and an influential believer to spread Zulism further. _Forget my earlier prayer! Please partner with the Schnee!_

Yang, for her part wasn't too terribly disappointed with her luck. Blake appeared to be competent. And that was one girl Yang could keep an eye on. While she would have preferred to have become partners with her fellow blonde. Within the few minutes she had spent talkning to Jaune, Yang had taken quite a shining to him. If she had become partners with him, Yang was fairly sure that all the other girls would back off and let Yang have her prize. Oh well, maybe Ruby had partnered up with him?

 **With Ruby**

 _Gotta find Jaune or Yang! Gotta find Jaune or Yang_! Ruby repeated in her head as she ran through the Emerald Forest. She had weighed her choices. Weiss was a little too crabby. And while Blake may seem nice, Ruby doubted that she would be able to hold a conversation with her fellow Faunus. Yes, Ruby knew about Blake's secret, she saw Blake's bow twitch when Jaune encouraged her to introduce herself. Ruby's only question was why would Blake hide her heritage? Beacon's a prejudice free zone... Right? She stopped to hear some rustling bushes. "Jaune? Yang?" Nope... Weiss...

 **With Jaune and Pyrrha**

Just as Jaune was about to use the Become Ethereal Shout, he had found himself pinned to a tree by a red and gold colored spear. Unfortunately, it had pierced his entire shoulder all the way through and he was bleeding. Thankfully, the two rings and necklace that Jaune wore provided him with an advanced healing factor among other things. So he wasn't in any real danger. He was just in pain. Now, all he had to do was wait on whoever threw the spear. It was probably just a case of friendly fire, considering the fact he heard the voice of Pyrrha Nikos call out an apology. His response? "It's okay!" It had been a few minutes since then and the pain had dulled. Once he was free, he'd simply heal himself with a quick Restoration Spell and be good to go. "I wonder who my partner's going to be?" Recently, Weiss had passed by, she appeared to be partnered with Ruby and clearly wasn't too happy about it. Jaune was pretending to be dead to give her a good scare. It worked beautifully. She ran off screaming at the sight of seeing Jaune impaled and stuck to a tree. When she was safely away, Jaune couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh. Bad move. Pain had shot throughout his body and stopped him.

Eventually, Pyrrha appeared with only a shield. She looked at the blood that had pooled at the base of the tree and looked up in horror to see that she had made a miscalculation and instead of pinning him through his clothes like she intended, she had gone straight through his shoulder! "Hi Pyrhha! Is this yours?" Jaune asked as if it was normal for him to have items sticking out of his body as if he were a pincushion! At this, Pyrrha fainted.

 **AAAANNNNDDDD CHAPTER!**

Just so you guys know, the other weapons are there because I felt like putting them there, and I made them up.

The Twin Daggers Whitefang and Blackfang. The two daggers are of elvish make and design, Blackfang is a black elvish dagger with glowing white runes on the blade. Whitefang is the reverse. Both daggers have a muffling affect on Jaune's movements and Shock Enchantments. Blackfang has been granted a Frost Enchantment while Whitefang has a Fire one. Blackfang was his father's dagger while Whitefang was his mothers. In the Arc clan, it is tradition that when you come of age, you forge a magic dagger. It is expected of a woman who marries into the family to forge a twin to her husband's as a sign of becoming a true member of the family. Jaune took these two blades after the Thalmor murdered his parents and these two weapons were all he could salvage from his old home. Jaune used Whitefang to cut off the manhood of the Leader of the Thalmor, Aliodanyn (made up) who had violated Jaune's mother, sisters, and fiancee before Jaune's very eyes and the corpse of his father, before killing them. At the time, Jaune was weakened from a poison dart that had been fired at him, causing him to become paralyzed. It was several months before Jaune found the bastard and slaughtered him and every Thalmor that got in his way. After severing the offending member, Jaune shoved it down the Altmer's throat. While the foolish high elf chocked and gagged on his own bloody male organ in front of the Thalmor's high council and court, Jaune proceeded to torch the whole place and destroy Aliodanyn's court members. Once Jaune had finished killing everyone in the room and saving the choking Thalmor for last, Jaune took his mother and father's daggers to sever the elf's head and shoved the severed head face first up the body's anus and placed the body on display at the front gates as a sign of disrespect and mockery. With these two daggers, Jaune slaughtered any and all Thalmor sympathizers he could get his hands on. Sparing only the children so that they may be re-eductated.

The Ebony War Axe, Magebane. This axe was made by Jaune after he discoverd the Steel Battle Axe of Firey Souls. This axe was enchanted with the Firey Souls Enchantment and a Magicka Absorbing Enchantment. This weapon is typically used in conjunction with spells, and is Jaune's go-to weapon. Not too powerful, but not too weak. Just enough to be useful.

Bloodmist is a single edged dark grey dagger with red glowing runes that Jaune had forged using skyforge steel and ebony. With it, Jaune can turn invisible and have his movements when sneaking and the weapon has a Life Stealing Enchantment. Jaune's second most deadly weapon after Dragonspear. He forged the dagger under the guidance of his father when he turned thirteen, old enough to partake in his home village's defense whenever bandits thought they could raid it. Want a bloody and quick massacre while spreading fear throughout you enemies forces? Look no further. This is Jaune's fearfactor weapon.

Dragonspear is Jaune's most powerful weapon, capable of bypassing nearly any defense, simply saying the weapon's name is enough to strike fear into the hearts of dragons and daedra alike. Only the strongest can hope to withstand Jaune's full might while weilding this blade. With it, Jaune is at his strongest and it will double the strength of his Thu'um as well as burn his foes with dragon-fire while simultaneously stealing their life-force to replensih Jaune's. Yep, this sword's a badass weapon. Originally, it would just burn enemies, but Jaune decided to give it an uprgrade by infusing it with his Thu'um and Magicka. Jaune used this sword to defeat Alduin, Miraak, and countless dragons and other various foes. With this sword, even a Daedric Prince will think twice before messing with Jaune. As they all learned the hard way when Hircine thought he could push Jaune around when Jaune was a werewolf. (He's not one anymore.)

Jaune's common apparel is the Garrett's Thief Armor Set, chainmail style. The armwraps/gloves are enchanted with a bonus to Jaune's one-handed and unarmed damage. The weapon damage is increased by 100 percent, while his unarmed damage has an extra 100 damage. Combined with a few armor perks that affect Jaune's unarmed combat, his hands and feet are dangerous weapons themselves. Even more so when Jaune applies magic.

The Boots have a muffle enchantment and makes sneaking easier by 80 percent.

Jaune's Hood boosts Jaune's Magicka, Stamina, and Health Regeneration by 90 percent and makes all spells cost Jaune half as much Magicka. Also allows Jaune to breathe underwater because fuck logic. (Thank you Sheogorath!)

The Armor itself increases Jaune's Light Armor Skill by 50, and grants a boost to Jaune's Magic Resistance. Wearing this armor increases Jaune's resistance to all magic by 70 percent. Added to his Nord and Breton bloodlines, Jaune is impervious to Frost Magic and is nearly immune to any other form of magic.

Jaune's left hand ring(mod), increases Jaune's healing by 30 percent and decreases the cost of Restoration spells by 25 percent and boosting his Magicka Regeneration by 33 percent.

Jaune's Righthand ring does the same as his left in regards to healing, but instead of helping Restoration, it affects his Destruction Magic.

Both rings appear to be common silver rings.

His necklace increases his healing by 50 percent and grants Jaune immunity to disease and poison. It is made of silver as well.

Now let's look at Jaune's Magical Ability outside of Shouting (He's mastered every shout there is.) Remember, he has mastered each and every School of Magic at least once, but he does have a focus and plays favorites.

Jaune's specialization with magic is Destruction magic with a tendency towards Pyromancy as his favorite. His Fire Magic has become so advanced that he can burn enemies who are immune to fire when at full strength. How does he do that? Wait and see... (Hint: Mod inspired BS.)

After Destruction, comes Restoration. Jaune likes being able to take and repair what he can dish out. Which is why he uses Restoration almost as much as he uses Destruction.

Next is Conjuration. Sometimes, Jaune would like a helping hand if he can't be bothered to wipe everyone out or if he's just feeling lazy. Sometimes, he doesn't have time to draw a weapon. Sometimes, he doesn't think your worth drawing his real weapons on you. Only those who can actually provide some sort of challenge will Jaune actually draw his weapons. Or if he wants to make things quick.

Next is Alteration. Why? Ebonyflesh. Extra defence for whenever somebody gets lucky or is good enough to get past Jaune's guard is always nice. Jaune is very attached to living, thank you very much. Also, it's great for turning iron to silver, and silver to gold to sell.

After Alteration is Illusion. Why? He never really cared for messing with people's heads unless it's for shits and giggles. Rarely will he use it seriously.

And that's all on Jaune for now... Tune in next time for when Jaune meets Lae Ren and Nora!


	4. Girls, Meet Durnehviir

Another day, another chapter... LET'S GET STARTED! (I own nothing but my copies of their games!)

"Pyrrha... Pyrrha... PYRRHA THERE'S GRIMM ON TOP OF US!" Jaune shouted in hopes of waking up the redhaired girl. Immediately, she was awake and in a combat stance. A black glow covered the spear that kept Jaune stuck to the tree and he fell to the forest floor with a thud. "Owww..." Pyrrha turned to face the foreigner in shock as she realized there were no grimm. "Ah! Jaune! I'm so sorry!" She apologized. Jaune sat up and leaned against the tree that he was stuck to earlier. "No worries Pyrrha, I'm used to this sort of thing." He assured the amazon as he lit a hand with the magic glow of restoration. "Jaune? What are you...?" Before Pyrrha could complete her question, the light had pulsed and spread all over Jaune's body. "See? No harm done! I'm totally okay! Now come on, we've got an artifact to find!"

Casting the clairvoyance spell and holding it, Jaune began to follow it's trail. Leaving Pyrrha and Goodwitch, who had been watching the whole ordeal, blubbering messes whilst Ozpin was laughing his ass off due to his new favorite student's antics. Of course, he and Glynda had been worried about Jaune when he was impaled to a tree. But considering Jaune's reaction to being speared like that, the headmaster and his assistant decided to wait and see what would happen. To Glynda, this was absolutely insane. For Ozpin, Jaune is pure comic relief. First, Jaune scares the crap out of Ms. Schnee, and then he causes Ms. Nikos to faint and finally caused both Ms. Nikos and Ms. Goodwitch to be reduced to tears of confusion. THIS WAS FANTASTIC! It was then and there he made up his mind for his bet with the other teachers of his faculty.

 **WITH BLAKE AND YANG**

"Sooo... Thoughts on Jaune?" Yang asked her new partner. Blake looked to the blonde bombshell in surprise and suspicion. "Why do you ask?" Yang shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation, we are waiting on the others to show up after all..." It's true, while Yang and Blake have found the artifacts and had chosen their own, they decided to wait and see who else would show up. Blake guessed it couldn't hurt to talk a little.

"Okay, I get that, but why ask about Arc?" Blake asked. "Well," Yang started, "you seemed pretty chummy with him and just wanted your thoughts. My little sister has taken real liking to him, and if he can break her out of her shell, he's already made BIG points with me." Blake raised an eyebrow. "Points? What kind of points?" The cat faunus asked. She knew where this was going, but Blake wanted to be sure. "Boyfriend points! I may be a party girl, but I've got standards. And so far, Jaune has not met a single one of them..." _You, have impossible standards if Lord Arc can't meet a 'single one'._ Blake thought skeptically. Before she could speak in Jaune's defense, however, Yang continued. "He's gone above and beyond! He's good looking, strong, more than willing to become friends with Ruby, looks pretty smart, has Ruby's approval... The list goes on! He's more than simple boyfriend material!"

Blake smirked, "Sounds like you want to make him more than just a 'simple boyfriend'... If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want him as a husband already..." Yang jolted and her face became as red as her younger sister's cape. "Wha-? What? NO! There's still one last test for him to be the one for me!" Yang defended. "Oh? And what would that be?" Blake was curious now. Yang mumbled something that not even Blake's keen ears could pick it up. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Oh she was having so much fun with this. "I said he needs to be able to make me laugh while also being able to enjoy my jokes..." She muttered. Oh. "Wait, seriously? He needs to be a comedian?" The thought of a God telling jokes, while bizarre, did make Blake smile.

"Hey, humor and the ability to make your partner laugh is vital to any healthy relationship!" Yang defended. Holding her hands upon in mock surrender, Blake let up. "Okay, calm down... As for what I think about Jaune? Well... I actually know him pretty well..." That may not be entirely true. Blake figured she should ease into converting her yellow themed partner into folloing the Dragonborn. In reality, (as the reader should know) Blake _knows_ a great deal _of_ her 'Master' . But she does not _know_ him on a personal level. Yang's eyes lit up. "Oh, are you two old friends or something?"

Blake shrugged as she pulled a book out of seemingly nowhere and began to read while maintaining conversation. "Something like that... He's sort of a big deal back home..." This had Yang's attention now. "How big we talkin'?" Blake looked up from her book. "Big." That was not enough for Yang and she pressed for more. "Like wealthy big? Hero big? Or just popular big?" Blake shrugged again. "Try all three of those." Wow... So he's rich, a nice guy, and a hero? "Are you from this 'Skyrim' place too?" Yang questioned. "No, I'm not, but we've got tons of stories about him back home. And from what they are, we can infer that he's got plenty of wealth and power." Okay, makes sense. "How powerful do these stories make him out to be?" Blake closed her book now. "Powerful enough to kill just about any of us with a single word. Don't worry though, he won't unless you provoke him..." Yang audibly gulped. "And how would I provoke him? You know... So I can avoid doing that?" She asked.

"Become a racist, a murderer, and/or rapist then you've succeeded in pissing him off. He'll only kill you if he sees you as unredeemeably corrupted. Otherwise, you'll recieve a massive beating. He doesn't care whether or not who or what you are or think you are. All that matters is that you screwed up. So seeing as how your sister is a faunus, and you seem to be the cheerful friendly sort, you're in the safe zone." Blake explained. "Good to know... Now, what's your relationship with him?" Blake decided to have a little fun with Yang at this part. "Oh, he didn't tell you? He's my master..." The ninja cat-girl answered in a playful manner. And she wasn't lying. Yang's face became as red as her sister's cape. "Wha-? Wha-? What do you mean?" Yang questioned whilst thinking of many R-rated scenarios involving Jaune and Blake... Maybe they'd let her join? This did not go unnoticed by the raven haired female. A fellow pervert, huh? These next four years are going to be great. Perhaps Yang would be interested in Blake's... Hobbies...

"Oh Yang! I never took you for that sort of person... I simply meant that I am merely a servant in his service... Though... I wouldn't mind being _that_ kind of servant for _Him_..." Blake coyishly said. "Oh, and speaking of Him, here He is..." Yang turned to see if Blake was telling the truth. An lo, and behold, she was. "Yeah that's him... And what the Hell is he riding?!"

 **EARLIER, WITH JAUNE AND PYRRHA**

Jaune was merrily making his way through the forest until he turned to check on Pyrrha. "Uh, Miss Nikos? You there? Ah crapbaskets..." Realizing he would have to go ALL THE WAY BACK, Jaune made his way back to the spot where he left Pyrrha. Who appeared to have just a few seconds ago recovered from her shock of seeing Jaune treat a serious injury as nothing more than the bite of a flea. "Okay, Miss Nikos, may we get going now? You've been stuck there for about half an hour..." The redhaired champion looked to the blonde teen and nodded. "Sorry..." She sheepishly apologized. "No harm done, I had left you behind thinking you were right behind me. This time, we'll go together..." And with that, Jaune summoned Arvak, the undead ghosthorse. "Ladies first..." Pyrrha stared at the creature in amazement, wonder, and with great trepidition. Did she just become partners with Death itself? She turned to Jaune with fear in her eyes.

 **WITH GLYNDA AND OZPIN**

Glynda had finally seen enough bullshit for one day, so it would seem. Just when she had finally recovered from her mental breakdown, Jaune had gone and summoned a demonic purple and black horse from Hell! Upon seeing this, Glynda had decided enough was enough, and fainted on the spot. For Ozpin, he had the mother of all spit-takes all over his scroll. WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK!? First the boy gets literally speared to a tree while treating it as a mild inconvenience, scares the living shit out of Ms. Schnee, and forced both Ms. Nikos AND Ms. Goodwitch into rather comical mental breakdown?! Ozpin looked at Goodwitch, then at the coffee covered screen of his scroll. "You know what? I'm not even mad. This is going to be a fantastic four years... My bet is so going to win..."

 **BACK WITH JAUNE AND PYRRHA**

"Well? What are you waiting for? Hop on! He doesn't bite! Here, I'll show you... Arvak... Come on over here, I got and juicy carrot for ya!" And just like that, the undead demon horse walked over to the pair. Jaune handed the now named demon a carrot that he pulled out of his pack. "See? He's a good horse... Nothing to be afraid of... Go on, pet him, he loves it." Jaune encouraged. Pyrrha tentatively held her hand up and Arvak nuzzeled his snout into the palm of her hand. "See? He likes you!" And for the second time that day, Pyrhha Nikos fainted. "Oh dear..." Jaune looked down at the unconcious form of Pyrrha Nikos before him. With a sigh, Jaune hoisted the girl onto Arvak's back and hopped on himself. "Come on, boy..."

 **NOW, WITH PYRRHA, JAUNE, YANG, AND BLAKE**

"HI YANG! HI BLAKE! I SEE YOU TWO HAVE REACHED THE OBJECTIVE BEFORE ME AND PYRRHA!" Jaune called from the edge of the clearing as he rode forward. When Jaune finally arrived, the two girls could clearly see Pyrrha Nikos hanging off the ghosthorse unconcious. "Err... What happened to her?" Yang asked while pointing a finger at the waking girl. "Oh, today's just one of those days I would guess. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night?" Jaune answered while dismounting himself and Pyrrha. As soon as he was off the horse, it disappeared. "Jaune? What the Hell was that thing?" Yang asked. "That _thing_ as you call it, is my _horse_ , and his name is Arvak." Judging by his tone, everyone could infer that Jaune was very defensive of his horse. "Okay, okay... Sorry, it's just not every day you see a demonic ghosthorse from Hell... Are you some sort of wizard or something?" Yang apologized and asked. At first, she suspected that the creature was some form of his semblance, until she noticed it seemed to have a mind of it's own. "Yes, yes I am." Was Jaune's simple answer as he retrieved a golden rook piece. "Hey Pyrrha, how about this one?"

"Sure thing Jaune." The red haired said. Learning that Jaune is a wizard, and not Death, was a huge relief to Pyrrha. But still, that was a huge bomb to simply drop on her and Yang. The two looked to each other, then back to Jaune. Like most children, the two had stopped believing in magic around the age of ten. Apparently, Jaune was the universe's way of laughing at them for their lack of faith in such things. "Oh Ruby's gonna be stoked." Yang muttered. "Why is that?" Jaune asked, being 'stoked' must be another way of saying excited, he figured. The matter was, why? "There's no such thing as magic." Yang said bluntly. What? No such thing as magic? "But I'm right here!" He cried. "I know! Most kids stop believing in magic by the time they're twelve! Ruby's three years behind! She's fifteen and still believes in that stuff!"

It was at this moment that a ginger haired girl in pink burst into the clearing on top of a large ursa. Followed by a slender female in green with black hair that had a single pink stripe in it. "Nora..." She panted, "don't ever do that again..." Her request went unheard when the energetic and bubbly girl zipped over to the artifacts and grabbed a golden rook. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She chanted energetically. "I like this one..." Jaune uttered. _There's something about her that's... Familiar..._ Now she was in Jaune's face and making her introduction. "My name's Nora! I like pancakes! Do you like pancakes? What's your name? This is my best friend Renny!" The magenta eyed girl finally caught up with the group. "Nora, calm down and what did I say about other people's personal space?" The girl, now known to Jaune as Renny, intructed her partner. Nora complied and was right by Renny's side. "My name is Lae Ren. This is Nora Valkeryie, as you now know. I'm sorry for her behaviour, she's easily excited." Jaune waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "No harm done. My name is Jaune Arc. And don't worry about your friend. She's... Energetic... Which I find to be rather refreshing." Turning his attention to the ginger haired pink female, Jaune posed a question. "Excuse me, Miss Valkeryie, but as for your question, I have one of my own... What's a pancake? Do you eat it?" Nora adopted a look of horror and gasped dramatically. Jaune could almost hear her whole world shatter at his words. "HOW COULD YOU _NOT_ KNOW WHAT A PANCAKE IS!? THEY ARE THE MOST AMAZING FOOD IN THE WORLD GRANTED TO US BY THE GODS! RENNY! PANCAKE THIS POOR SOUL!" She cried, violently pointing her finger at Jaune. Who was currently staring at her in a strange mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Nora, we're in the middle of a forest... I can't make any pancakes right now..." Lae Ren deadpanned. "Oh... Well... RENNY! PANCAKE HIM WHEN WE GET BACK!" At this, Jaune could only chuckle. _She reminds me of my old buddy, Sheogorath... Perhaps he would be interested in meeting her?_ "Does anybody else hear screaming? Sounds like... RUBY!" Yang realized and looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky. "OH NO! RUBY!" Screaming, Ruby was plummeting toward the ground. Yang was frozen in fear as she watched her little sister fall to her death. Acting quickly, Jaune came up with a solution and acted on it. "Dur... NehVIIR!" He Shouted. The ancient dragon appeared. "Qahnariin?" Jaune simply pointed to Ruby's falling form in the sky. "Save her!"

"It shall be done!" The dragon stretched his wings and took to the skies to save the girl. Easing himself underneath her, Durnehviir caught the girl on his back. "Worry not, Mal Gein! I have come at the behest of my friend to rescue you!" Durnehviir said above the winds. Ruby simply clung to the dragon's back for dear life. Taking the two of them down, Durnehviir landed by Jaune and the others who watched in awe. This was a real life dragon! Right here in front of them! Jaune calmly stepped up to Durnehviir and helped the shocked faunus girl down. "There we go, all safe and sound. Girls, this is Durnehviir. Durnehviir, this is Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Lae Ren and Nora Valkeryie." Jaune introduced, pointing a hand at each name he listed. Now, they heard a new scream... "Oh no! Weiss! I forgot all about her!" Ruby exclaimed. "She's gonna fall..." Blake deadpanned. "I said jump..." Ruby said. "She's gonna fall..." Yang repeated her partner's words. "She'll be fine..." Ruby tried to play it off. "She's falling... Durnehviir?" Jaune looked to his ancient friend. "Aye. Let us show that viing sunvaar, that winged beast, who the true masters of the sky are." The dragon responded.

Nodding, Jaune leapt onto his ally's scaly back. Once more, Durnehviir took to the skies. Catching Weiss in his arms, Jaune spoke, "Dropping in?" He asked smugly. Weiss's eyes grew large as she recognized her rescuer. "YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! I SAW YOU!" She pointed a finger in Jaune's face. Then she realized the position they were in... "Put me down! Put me down!" She demanded. "Uh, where? In case you haven't noticed, we're riding a dragon..." What? Weiss looked down to see what she and Jaune were on. And to her surprise, they were indeed flying. On top of a very big and decaying dragon. "WHAT THE HELL!? DRAGONS DON'T EXIST!" She screamed as the dragon opened its maw, "Yol... Toor... SHUUUULLL!" And unleashed a torrent of flame upon the Nevermore. Roasting the overgrown turkey, but not killing it, Durnehviir relented his attack, only to renew it by flying at the bird, dodging it's crispy feather projectiles, Durnehviir closed the gap and latched his fangs upon the evil bird's neck. Clamping down hard, Durnehviir provided Jaune the opening he needed. "Weiss, duck your head and cover your ears." The ice themed girl obeyed, wandering what Jaune had planned. "Fus... RO DAH!"

And with that, a wave of blue energy escaped Jaune's mouth and hit the avian grimm's head straight on. Jaune's Shout, combined with Durnehviir's shout followed up by biting down on the monster's now tender flesh, tore the Nevermore's head clean off. Resulting in its demise and disintegrating into ashes. Durnehviir then turned towards the ground and landed by the girls who watched in awe at the amazing spectacle.

(Let's see into their heads, shall we?)

 **Ruby**

 _Holy crap! That's a real life dragon! And he's friends with Jaune! That is so cool! Jaune is awsome! And that shouty thingy was so cool! Is he a wizard!?_

Not surprising, Ruby loves fairytales and stories about wizards, magic, heros, and dragons. Jaune had all of those things going for him. Yep, she was really hoping he's on the market now.

 **Yang**

 _Okay, I'm convinced. If there were any doubts I had about Jaune being a wizard and magic existing ever existed. They are as dead as that Grimm... Oh man, I think I wet myself a little. In a good way... Please be single, please be single... AND THERE IT GOES AGAIN!_

Okay, Yang, too much info...

 **Nora**

 _Wooooowww..._

Huh, I expected more...

 **Ren**

 _That's... a big dragon... And old by the looks of it..._

Well, Lae Ren, my dear, you are exactly correct. Durnehviir is big and _very_ old. And powerful.

 **Pyrrha**

(Since Pyrrha's thoughts are too numerous for me to list, I'll just summarize what she's feeling.)

Pyrrha couldn't believe her luck! She came to Beacon looking for friends and a lover who wouldn't care about her celebrity status. She got exactly what she was looking for and then some. Her partner, who had no clue in the slightest as to who she was. Why? Because he's a foreigner from OUTSIDE THE FOUR KINGDOMS! It was a great struck of luck, or maybe destiny, that this foreigner happened to be a friendly, kind, and handsome blonde man named Jaune Arc. What surprised her the most was that Jaune is a real Wizard! Her thoughts turned towards her future with him... And there she goes planning a wedding... Fantastic...

 **Blake** (the one you've all been waiting for)

 _That's it my Lord! Show these nonbelievers Your Power! Show them Your Thu'um! I swear to You that I will not rest until they have joined Your Holy Cause! Come to think of it, I should look into finding you a new Bride... Perhaps I could be Your Mistress? Or maybe I find you multiple Brides and/or Mistresses! Surely one isn't enough for You!_

And there goes Blake fangirling all over Jaune... Oh boy...

 **Weiss**

 _Okay, maybe religion isn't complete bullshit. What kind of Gods do you pray to, Arc?_

Yes, for pretty much her whole life, Weiss has been an atheist. Her belief was if she could see it, if she could touch it, or if it could be proven by science and reason, then it was real. And just now, Jaune proved to her magic did in fact exist via a fire-breathing dragon. And if magic is real, then so must some deities? Right? Well, if they did exist, Weiss wanted to be on their good side.

 **And that's it for eveyone's thoughts. Back to reality.**

"Thank you, Durnehviir, this is Weiss. Weiss, this is Durnehviir, my friend." Weiss simply and dumbly nodded. Not quite over the fact that the guy she had just started crushing on, (yes she had started crushing on him) was still alive and well. And he had a dragon at his command. Basically, Weiss had just realized, Jaune was a giant 'screw you' to everything she had believed to be true. Oh she wanted him bad now. He was appeared intelligent, and was quite clearly a powerful force to be reckoned with if he could command a dragon of all things to do his bidding. "It would seem my time here has come to an end, Qahnariin. I bid you and your kiim farewell..." Jaune's eyes widened at those words. "Wait Durnehviir! I'm not-! *Sigh* Too late..." Durnehviir was gone... Jaune turned to face everyone, did Durnehiir know something Jaune didn't?

Blake's eyes lit up as she realized what the old dragon had said. 'Kiim' means wife or wives! The usage could be confusing, so she wasn't sure which was meant. Either way, at least one of them was destined to become Jaune's lover. _I really hope it's me..._ "Guys? i'm not sure if this is a good time, but we've got a Deathstalker." Pyrhha said. "He was probably brought out by the fear of losing loved ones," surmised Ren. "I got it!" Ruby declared, eager to prove herself to Jaune that she was a tough cookie and that se was suitable girlfriend material. And prove to Weiss she was competent. She was about held back. Turning, she looked to see Jaune holding her cape. "Hold on Ruby, I need to express some rage..." He growled as he released her cape and drew both hands up. Flicking his wrists, azure flames covered his entire body.

 **AAAANNNNDDD THAT"S ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE BAG!**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As you can plainly see, Jaune could care less about showing off his powers and abilities. And the blue fire at the end is that mod inspired B.S. I mentioned earlier in the last chapter. Blue Fire is a mod that introduces a new set of spells for Destruction. Pretty much, all it does is add blue versions of the vanilla fire magic. With the added affect of either ignoring, or reducing Fire Resistance. Jaune's version does that, and doubles the damage. Anyways, thanks for reading!

LaughingMack Out!


	5. First Lesson

Okay, it's been a while, but I haven't forsaken you yet! Here is my restored chapter of "Beware, Beware the DragonArc Comes"

TO THE MOTHAFLUFFIN STORY!

Blue flames roared around Jaune's body as he stepped forward to face his foe. The other students with him stepped back in awe. And to avoid having their eyebrows burnt off. Despite literally being on fire, Jaune seemed completely unaffected as the azure blaze gently caressed his body. Holding up a hand, Jaune concentrated a ball of burning sapphire into it and took another step forward. Inhaling once, Jaune spoke three words in succession.

"Wuld..."

"NAH KEST!"

And vanished in a blur. Only to reappear in front of the giant, mossy deathstalker. With his burning fist and whole arm fully immersed within the Grimm's left eye.

"Burn baby, burn!" He cried aloud for all to hear. And within the monster's eye, he opened up his fist to release a Blue Fireball. The results were spectacular, blue flames burst forth from the creature's remaining eyes and from its mouth before exploding in a blue ball of fire. Once the flames had died out, Jaune returned to his new friends. "That's better," He sighed in relief, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"That... Was... AWESOME! You were all like, 'Let me handle this.' and just wiped out that Grimm like a BOSS!" Nora exclaimed. More or less, that pretty much summed up what happened. "Excuse me, but what was that?" Weiss asked. "Magic." Jaune plainly answered. Weiss slapped herself in the head. "Duh, I mean what was all that about?"

"That's... something I'd rather not talk about right now. How about we return to Ozpin?" Jaune awkwardly suggested. It was a little too early to bring up the subject of marriage with these strangers. The heiress eyed the foriegner suspiciously before nodding. "Very well, how about you summon that Dragon of yours again." Weiss suggested. "His name is Durnehviir, and he's not my dragon. He's my friend. Not some sort airborne carriage service." Weiss nodded apologetically, "Of course, of course, I didn't mean to offend." She apologized, not wanting to ruin a potential alliance with the clearly more poweful than herself wizard. "No offense taken, I understand you people don't have much knowledge of magic or anything related to that. Anyways, even if I wanted to, I can't summon Durnehviir again for at least another hour. He needs to rest and recover his energy, if he remains outside of the Soul Cairn for too long, he will wither away."

"Soul Cairn? What's that?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune grimaced. "Nasty business, that. Come on, I'll explain on the walk back to Professor Ozpin." And so their treck began. As well as Jaune's explanantion. "In Tamriel, the continent of which I'm from, magic is a somewhat common thing. Going from magic users to magic objects and creatures. Like your Grimm, they are of a supernatural magical nature. More on that later. Anyways, among these magical items, are Soul Gems. Crystals of which, when used with a Soul Trapping spell or weapon, can capture a person or creature's soul upon death."

Wait what? Trapping somebody's soul? That sounds... Evil... "And what is done with these filled soul gems?" Pyrrha tentatively asked, afraid of what the answer was. Most, if not all the girls were frightened by this prospect. "Simple, the soul gem is used in the enchanting process of magic weapons and armor. Like my axe, it was enchanted with the Firey Souls enchantment and a magicka draining enchantment. If I hit someone, or something with it, Magebane will set them on fire, drain their magic energy, and if they die, their soul will be trapped in an empty soul gem I have in my possesion."

"That's horrible! You mean to say you partake in this sort of horrendous behaviour?!" Weiss shrieked. Jaune shrugged, "Sort of, soul trapping people is heavily frowned upon. Most soul gems are filled with the souls of wild animals, convicts, or outlaws. I only use Magebane on fighting those sorts of enemies. Or enemies who happen to be too dangerous to leave their souls uncaptured." The Archmage answered. "Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, when a soul gem is used, the soul inside is sent to the Soul Cairn. I've been there. Very dull, and dreary. But, I did learn some powerful spells while I was there though. The Soul Cairn is ruled by these mysterious beings called the 'Ideal Masters'. And they REALLY like harvesting more souls to populate their barren wasteland of a dimension. While I was there, I met and fought Durnehviir. Who, in ancient times, ages ago, travelled there to study the forbidden art of Necromancy."

"In exchange for becoming more powerful, Durnehviir was tasked ith collecting the soul of one individual who had been hiding within the Soul Cairn and away from her estranged husband. Valerica. As it so happened, I met Valerica too. The two had been playing the ultimate waiting game, waiting to see who would give up first. Why had it taken so many centuries if not millenia for them? Simple, Vaerica, as it turns out, happens to be a Vampire. So, she was completely incapable of dying via old age. I was meddling in their affairs and Durnehviir took exception to that."

"And from then, when the opportunity presented itself, Durnehviir challenged me into personal combat. It was a long and hard fight, but I won. And with my victory, came his loyalty and friendhip." And with that, Jaune finished his story and surprise surprise. They were at the cliff where Ozpin was located.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE JUMPING A WHOLE LOT TO CLIMB THE CLIFF (AND SUCCEEDING), FOLLOWED BY EVERYONE ELSE CLIMBING LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE AND WATCHING HIM AS IF HE'S CRAZY. NORA AND BLAKE ATTEMPT TO IMITATE JAUNE. THEY BOTH FAIL.

"Finally! We made it!" Jaune exclaimed as the rest of his newfound friends reached the top. Jaune took a good look at the setting sun. Then Ozpin. Walking up to the headmaster, Jaune decided to say what was on his mind. "Hey, Ozpin! I gotta say something you might wanna hear." He greeted. "Yes?" Was the older man's response, the girls watched. Unsure of what Jaune was thinking. Jaune looked back at the girls (and you, dear reader), "Okay kids, take note. Ahem." Jaune turned his attention back towards the green clad man.

"Fus..."

Weiss and Blake's eyes widened in surprise and alarm. Was Jaune really about to do what they think he was going to do? Ozpin merely raised an eyebrow in confusion. Not knowing what was to come.

"RO DAH!"

And before he knew what had just happened, Ozpin was sent flying through the air and into the forest below. Everyone, apart from Glynda as she was still unconcious, watched in shock as Jaune had done the unthinkable. Yep. He did it.

WITH OZPIN

"Note to self... Never launch Jaune off of anything... EVER..."

"Second note to self... This will probably hurt. A lot."

"Third note to self... It did."

AT THE CLIFF

"HOW DOES IT FEEL!?" The Dragonborn shouted in frustration. "NEXT TIME, WHEN YOU DECIDE TO LAUNCH SOMEBODY OFF OF A CLIFF, YOU'LL REMEMBER THIS!" Apparently, Jaune's shouting had awakened Glynda. Who woke up to the sight of Jaune leaning over the cliff edge screaming various obscenities in a language she was unfamiliar to. But a question formed in her head. What happened to her boss? After a moment of thought, she realized that the young mage must have launched Ozpin off the cliff. The looks on her other students' faces explained it.

Noticing Jaune was now standing on a launch pad, an idea came to her. 'I better get either a raise for this, or a kick out of it...' Bringing up her scroll, Glynda accessed the mainframe from which she had access to the launch pads. "Mister Arc, I must inform you that launching any member of the school faculty will not be tolerated. Normally, this sort of behaviour would result in expulsion. Today, however, I will let you off with a warning." Glynda told her new student as she prepared to put her plan in action. Jaune, oblivious to the plans, nodded. "Very well, I will apologize to Ozpin next time I see him." The young mage replied. "Oh, I don't think you'll have to wait very long..." Glynda said. "Oh? Why is that?" He asked. "Oh... Just a hunch..." She answered. And pressed the button.

"OH NOT THIS SHIT AGAAAIIIIiiinnnnn!" Glynda and the remaining students couldn't help but laugh at poor Jaune's misfortune.

TIME SKIPPIES BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE LANDING RIGHT ON TOP OF CHIBI OZPIN INSIDE THE EMERALD FOREST.

Later that night, the students of Beacon were treated to the peculiar sight of Professor Ozpin and Jaune Arc both covered with sticks and leaves and dirt during the Team Naming Announcements. The two headmasters glared at each other as Ozpin called out Jaune's team's name. "...led by Jaune Arc..." There were some shouts of encouragement from the rest of Jaune's new friends. For his part, Jaune was surprised that Ozpin still made Jaune the leader of his own team. What with that stunt he pulled earlier.

The rest of the event carried out normally. Ruby was made the leader of her own team, which oddly enough, had the same name as its young wolfish leader. Just different spelling. RWBY.

LATER

Jaune as currently taking a bath while the girls of the two newly formed teams of RWBY and JNPR were taking some time in JNPR's dorm to get to know each other. The subject they were talking about? Jaune. What else? They were prying all the information they could get out of Blake, for her part, was happily sharing. Seeing as she was in safe company, Blake removed the bow she wore over her cat ears and began. "Okay girls, so what do you want to know about my Master?" She asked.

Pyrrha was the first. "Is he really from outside the Four Kingdoms?" Blake nodded. "Yes, He is from the land known as Skyrim. A province within the Cyrodillic Empire of Tamriel. The Continent from which he is from." Weiss was next. "He comes from a less scientifically and technologically advanced place, right? If that's the case, his people, and therefore, he, himself, must believe in some kind of Divine Power. Right?" Blake nodded. "Yes, though, I don't see why that's important..." Weiss and the others looked at Blake in surprise. "What do you mean? His God or Gods must be very important to him to have that much power!" Weiss exclaimed. "Sure they, they as in the Gods, may be important to others, but He doesn't need them," Blake said. "And why is that?" Lae Ren asked the catgirl. "Simple. He is one..."

AND I'MMA STOP IT RIGHT HERE FOR YOU GUYS

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, but when things go to shit... They go to shit. And as some of you may know, this story will be continuing as normal. Unlike my "The Lone Courier" and "Hunters of the Light" stories which will be undergoing rewrites/reboots. The new versions will be altered from their original counterparts.

Oh, and before I forget, for those of you who don't know...

PREPARE FOR GUEST CHARACTERS FROM OTHER FRANCHISES/SERIES!

Okay, with that out of the way, I've got some more news for you guys (and gals). You see, there are a few people who I get along with well enough at my college. Mostly through a common interest in DnD. For those of you who don't know what that stands for, it's known as... MOTHAFUCKIN' DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS MOTHAFUCKA! Yes, I know... I am a nerd. Recently, we just finished a campaign. In this campaign, I may or may not have been influenced by my love for the idea of a competent Jaune. And I was a little late to the party... Heh heh... Party... Get it? I'll see myself out now... (*Walks out the door and gets struck by a bolt of lightning.*)

Anyways, we were using Advanced DnD. I think it was Second Edition style. You know, old school. With a few elements from modern DnD. We completed our campaign in a rather open ended way with my Jaune making what appeared to be the ultimate sacrifice. Turns out, I may have not been discrete enough and my DM, who reads my stories as a guest, found out I am LaughingMack. As a result, my DM decided he wanted me to write a fanfiction about my DnD Jaune finding himself in Remnant and having his own adventure saving the world from the Grimm and Salem. Apparently, the big kicker in what tipped my DM off about me being LaughingMack wasn't the fact that I decided Jaune's chosen God would be a deity known as 'Mack' (but it did help), but some of the references I made to our campaigns in my other stories. Most notably making Jaune a Sla'hra in my "Star Wars" x "RWBY" crossover. Which will be having a rewrite/reboot. (Jaune will still be a Sla'hra in the newer version.) The Sla'hra were a race I created with some help from my DM. And his permission. Jaune was a Sla'hra ranger/bard/mage. The DM didn't care for that plan and created a whole new class. The 'Breakers'. Take a ranger, who has high Charisma, and give him the ability to use mid-level magic. And use "Lay on Hands". Just enough to be a useful back-up mage/reviver without sacrificing his melee combat. The stat requirements for this was insane. The rest of the party was cool with Jaune simply because of his usefulness, when I lucked out on all my stat rolls. (Our DM was slightly sadistic.) Only one of them was upset simply because Jaune's Comeliness score was higher than his. But that guy was playing as an orc fighter. So we all just shrugged him off.

For those of you who don't know, Comeliness, aka CMS is pretty much an indicator of how good looking your character is.

So, as a result of my DM's careful planning, I shall oblige his wish and create a Story focusing on the Jaune I made for our campaign. Oh boy I'm gonna have so much fun with the shenanigans of this... You'll find out more about this version of Jaune in the story.

And you have my apologies for the shortness of the chapter, but with college, plus work, plus the demands of my DM, I had to. At least until the first chapter is out of my upcoming DnD and RWBY crossover. Any name suggestions for that story?

And that's all folks!

BYE!


	6. First Actual Lessons

Okie dokie guys! Here's another chapter for Beware Beware the DragonArc Comes!

See? Did you guys actually think I would abandon this?

(Sorry, I meant to post this chapter earlier this week, but the internet's been bugging out on me lately.)

STORYTIME KIDDOS!

Silence enveloped the dorm room as the girls of the newly formed team JNPR, and the R, W, and Y of RWBY stared at the cat faunus. Blake looked pretty sure of herself, and the other girls tried to process the information that had just been dumped onto them. Weiss and Ruby's mouths open and closed to perform the greatest 'gasping fish' imitation ever seen in the history of Beacon.

Nora looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah, I can kind of see it now that I think about it..." Blake nodded in approval. 'That's one down, now four more to go.' Weiss shook her head out of her stupor and faced her partner's sister's partner in all seriousness. "If he's a so-called 'God' like you say he is, then why hasn't he come out with it then? Huh?" Her other teammates plus Pyrhha slowly and quietly murmured their agreement with the Heiress's question. Rae (I'll be calling her Lae Rae in this story from here on out.) maintained a neutral expression while Nora looked genuinely curious.

Blake shrugged for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "The stories always portray Him as entering a new environment as an unknown person. He prefers a more mortal guise. It's the most efficient way for Him to complete His goals if everyone thought of Him as another mortal like themselves." That explanation was nothing more than a theory she had devised some time ago. But it was the most logical explanation she could come up with. The others appeared to buy it.

"If that's the case, and what you say about him is true, then what should we do?" Asked Rae asked. Blake looked to her Lord's teammate before answering. "Whatever you want, I suppose. But be sure to keep quiet about what I've said. We don't want to blow His cover. And personally, I'd rather not disappoint Him... I am next in line to become His next Grand Priestess, after all, it wouldn't look good for me in Sovngarde if I did that..."

"Saw-vanguard?" Yang asked, confusedly. Blake deadpanned at her partner. "Sovngarde. The Afterlife orginally meant for brave and honorable Nords. It now extends to anybody worthy enough who wishes to go there." The catgirl explained. "Oh." Was Yang's intelligent response. "Wait, what do you mean you're next in line to become his 'next High Priestess'?" The blonde brawler asked.

"Because I am. About two and a half thousand years ago an ancestor of mine had a vision of The Lord Dovahkiin's arrival. This ancestor had become His first High Priest. From parent to child, this line has remained unbroken. I'm next in line. AND, since He is now here among us, I'm likely to be the last one. Depending on how things go down..."

"And what do you mean by that? Exactly?" Pyrrha asked, now worried for her own safety by the sound of things. "Simple. Either He's happy with all my hard work and grants me immortality so that I may continue to be at His side for all eterntiy as one of His Handmaidens/Mistresses/Brides, OR He is very displeased with my performance and either casts me out. Or, in an extreme case, destroy me. Thankfully, He's a pretty forgiving God, so that last alternative is extremely unlikely. I'd have to do something really twisted like child sacrifices to make him that upset." Blake explained to the champion.

"Okay then... Everybody, let's keep quiet about everything Blake has said about Jaune! We don't wanna go making him mad... Right?" Ruby announced to her team and new friends. They all nodded. "Right, it would be best if this conversation never left this room. In fact, I'm only telling you all this simply because we have all witnessed a sliver of His true Power..." Everyone nodded. Even Nora took this silent vow. And everyone knew by now how hyperactive she gets. Blake was the first to reach the door and had placed her hand on the knob. "By the way, Blake... Before we all go to bed... The way you talk about him makes it almost sound like you're nearly in love with Jaune. Just how far are you willing to go for him?" Pyrrha asked her partner's number one fangirl.

Blake's amber eyes gazed into Pyrhha's emerald ones. And, as she did so, Pyrrha could see that the light in the Faunus's eyes had dulled and looked as if they were staring into her very soul... Blake began to speak once more for the final time that night. Her voice slowly becoming a rather creepy whisper. Nearly as eery as that look in her eyes and smile on her face.

"Why isn't that obvious? I'd do anything for him... Anything..."

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY AN OFFICIALY CREEPED OUT/SCARED TO DEATH CHIBI RUBY, YANG, WEISS, RAE, NORA, AND PYRRHA.

Jaune listened to Professor Port's story in class in earnest. Taking a moment, Jaune took note of his classmates. He was not impressed. It appeared the majority of them found Port's lesson boring. They did not see what was really going on with his storytelling... Nora had nodded off, Rae was struggling to maintain her wakefulness as was Pyrrha. Yang was letting her eyes and mind wander. When her eyes met Jaune's she gave him a flirtatious wink. He rolled his eyes playfully and continued his survey. Jaune saw Blake staring at him intently. He did NOT want to know what was going on in THAT girl's head. Much less try to figure out what it was. Day Three and she STILL gave him the creeps...

Ruby was drawing something, so that might be okay. Drawing/doodling does help as a form of note ta-nevermind... She had just revealed to him and Weiss her 'master piece'. Professor Poop? Really? None the less, it did bring a light smile to his face... The man could stand to tone it down on the embellishments a little. Weiss had been the only one in the room to actually pay attention to Port as she was the only one the Dragonborn saw taking notes. This earned a respectful and approving nod from the young man. It did not go unnoticed however, as the heiress now sported a faint coloring on her cheeks as she continued her notes. Jaune returned to his professor's tale.

"...in conclusion, a Huntsman must be brave, strong, quick, wary, and honorable. Who here believes they have these traits?" Port was asking for a demonstration? Very well, Jaune silently raised his hand at the same time as Weiss's shot up as she blurted: "I do!" Port raised his bushy eyebrows. "I see we have two volunteers! Very well, go retrieve your gear..." Weiss promptly left the room to do so. Jaune calmly walked down from his seat to stand by Port's desk.

"Mr. Arc, did you not hear me when I said to go retrieve your equipment?" The professor asked. Jaune calmly regarded the old man. "I did." He answered. "Then what are you doing here?" Port was honestly confused as to why the young blonde was choosing to not follow his instructions. "Because, Professor, I don't need my armor or my weapons to perform this task." Jaune said cryptically.

Weiss returned with her equipment. She quizically looked at Jaune and noted his lack of equipment and calm, confident demeanor. A moment later, she shrugged it off. 'When you're powerful enough to rip the head off a Nevermore on a dragon's back with just your voice, you don't have much to be worried about, I suppose.' The Ice themed girl thought to herself as she got into position.

"So who shall go first?" Port asked the pair. Jaune nodded silently towards his classmate. The white-themed girl stood at attention as she placed her hand upon her weapon. "I'm curious to see how the warriors of these lands handle themselves in battle against these beasts." He said, sharing his reason as to why he wanted Weiss to go first. "That, and it's only good manners after all. Ladies do go first." He added.

"Very well," the large man nodded. He walked over to one of the two cages. As he did so, Weiss's team began showing their support. "Kick its butt!" Yang called out. Blake was waving a tiny flag that had 'RWBY' on it. Where did she get that? Nevermind... Jaune didn't want to know... Ruby was the most boisterous. "COME ON WEISS! SHOW 'EM THE POWER OF TEAM RWBY!" She cheered.

"RUBY! I'm trying to concentrate!" The Heiress snapped at her leader. This earned a disapproving frown from Jaune that went unnoticed by Weiss. 'She's only trying to be supportive...' The adventurer thought to himself. Port stood at the ready by the cage. Swinging his axe over the lock of a cage, a Grimm stepped out. It reminded Jaune of a boar. Just paint it black, give it glowing red eyes of doom, and bone-like armor. As soon as the creature saw Weiss, it began to do something Jaune did not expect. It was spinning on itself and the launched forwards at its intended target.

Weiss was quick to move out of its way as she and the creature began to seek each other's demise. Ruby attempted to give her teammate some advice on how best to dispatch the boar-like Grimm, but recieved a harsh admonishment from the fighting heiress. Jaune then realized the cause of Weiss's spiteful behaviour. She was jealous of Ruby. But for what? He'll get to the bottom of this after class.

Weiss's attention was removed long enough from the fight that the Grimm was able to disarm her. 'A foolish decision, to allow herself to become so easily distracted in the heat of battle.' Jaune thought to himself. Weiss recovered from her mistake quickly enough, Jaune supposed. But still, even if she didn't want to hear her leader's sound advice, Weiss would have been better off at least ignoring the poor girl. To make matters even more unsightly, in Jaune's eyes, Weiss ended up following her leader's advice anyways and targeted the creature's underbelly.

Port congratulated Weiss on her victory as he prepared to release the other Grimm from its cage. JNPR decided to follow its sister team's example and cheer on their leader. Rae gave Jaune a thumbs up and a light smile, which the young hero returned. "Good luck, Jaune!" Pyrrha called down to him. "BREAK ITS LEGS! OH FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora shouted with enthusiasm. This earned a light chuckle from the dragonslayer. "Well, that's not terribly far off from what I had in mind..." Jaune murmured as he turned to face the cage that housed his soon-to-be victim.

Cleaving the lock with a mighty blow, Prof. Port released an even larger version of the same grimm Weiss had previously. Jaune wasted no time once the creature had stepped out of the cage. "Iiz... SLEN NUS!" He Shouted. Encasing the monster in ice. Slowy, the beast would freeze to death. If what Jaune was told about the Grimm was true, this monster deserved no less. However, class time was short... Jaune would have to end its suffering early.

Walking up towards the mockery of nature, Jaune conjured a Bound Warhammer. Twirling the weightless weapon in hand, the Arch-Mage looked down upon his victim with a snarl and made eye contact with the Grimm. He never caught the name of this species. Probably something related to the large tusks protruding from its snout. It glared up at him. Challenging its captor to release it and give it a chance to gore the human with its large tusks. Jaune allowed himself to smirk at it. He wouldn't give it the luxury of that. Not that it could back up that promise if Jaune did release it.

Hoisting the ghostly weapon in both hands over his head, Jaune brought the hammer crashing down with a mighty shout. Shattering the ice-encased demon into countless shards. "Woops. Looks like I hit too hard..." Jaune muttered as he, and everyone else in class, stared at the new crater that was now in the floor. He dispelled the warhammer and brought his hands together in a green and gold glow. "Here, lemme fix that..." He sheepishly apologized as he used a variation of Stoneflesh plus Heal Other together upon the floor. Before anyone could say anything, the floor was as good as new when the bell rang.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A SPEECHLESS CHIBI PORT WATCHING HIS CLASS LEAVE THE ROOM

Classes were out and the rest of the day belonged to the students. History proved to be the Dovahkiin's favorite by far, on the account he did not get to participate in Combat Class. Lady Goodwitch refused to call on him as he volunteered to go into the ring. But that was in the past. At this time, Jaune was on the hunt for a certain heiress. Instead, he found Ruby outside the courtyard. Perhaps he could glean some information off of her before speaking with the 'Ice Queen'. The poor faunus looked like something was troubling her. "Ruby," Jaune spoke softly. The girl's lupine ears perked up at the sound of her fellow leader's voice.

"Oh hey, Jaune." She greeted with same softness that Jaune used. Her face had lit up with what appeared to be relief. "Something's bothering you." The Dovahkiin didn't waste his breath beating around the bush. Ruby's ears dooped slightly. "Is it that obvious?" She asked, slightly embarrassed. The male blonde nodded. "Yes, it is. I'm guessing it's about Lady Schnee?" He ventured as he gestured towards a nearby bench.

The two sat down as Ruby nodded. "Yeah." She grumbled. "Why?" Jaune asked. Ruby then began to explain what had happened between herself and her partner after Port's class. Followed by her conversation with Professor Ozpin. Jaune listened carefully, silently digested this information, and looked thoughtful before speaking again.

"I can see why Weiss is upset." He said at last. Ruby looked shocked and a little sad that Jaune was apparently taking the other side. "However," he continued, "she is quite plainly in the wrong here. I am of the same mind as our Headmaster. There has been no mistakes made as of yet. Except, for Weiss's judgement. She appears to feel slighted by the fact that she was passed over the leadersip position in favor of a younger and more inexperienced student. One that has happened to earn her way here a full two years early on her own merit. That, and it's only the official first day of the entire school year. Therefore, I'd say it's a bit too early for her to pass judgement on your ability to lead. Wouldn't you agree?"

It was Ruby's turn to be thoughtful as she took in Jaune's two lien. And, as she thought about it, Jaune's argument did start to make sense. She beamed at the young man. "Thanks Jaune, I needed that." Jaune nodded gently. "Anytime, my friend. And, if I might add, I think Weiss is hearing something she needed to as well." He said, while nodding his head up towards a balcony. Ruby looked up to see Weiss speaking with Prof. Port.

Jaune stood up, "Well, I wish you luck with Snow Angel," He said as he walked away. "I've got some business of my own I need to take care of..."

MEANWHILE, IN THE COLLEGE OF WINTERHOLD

Recorder groaned as she rolled over the edge of her bed and spilled the remaining contents of whatever was left in her stomache into a bucket. "Uuuugggghhhh... That is the last time I challenge M'rissi to a sweetroll eating contest... What happened?" She asked no-one in particular. "You put yourself into a sugarcoma about a week and a half ago." A voice from the other end of the room said.

Recorder turned her head to see a woman in the doorway. Colette. The College of Winterhold's top mage in Restoration. After Jaune. The aging woman had a jug in one hand and a cup in the other. She poured the contents of the jug into the cup and gave it to the still waking girl. "Some water. You really shouldn't have eaten all of those sweetrolls. It's not healthy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must move on to different patient. J'zargo got himself seriously banged up picking a fight with an elder dragon the other day. I swear, that cat is going to be the death of me with all this obsession of his to keep up with the Arch-Mage's power..." The Healer's voice became quieter and quieter until it disappeared from Recorder's hearing. Signifying she was gone.

Recorder allowed herself to smile at the thought of Jaune. That was when the weight of Colette's words hit her like a giant's club. "A WEEK AND A HALF!?" She shot out of the bed and dashed down the halls. Her mind racing faster than her legs. 'This is bad. This is really bad! I missed a week and a half of recording Jaune's adventures. The people at the Academy are going to kill me!' She needed to find the Dragonborn. ASAP.

Bursting through the doors that led outside into the College's courtyard, Recorder made a beeline for the Hall of Elements. With any luck, he cru-er, "charge", should be inside hopefully either overseeing some new apprentices' class, or even doing some teaching of his own. She burst into the room and first saw Urag gro-Shub, the Librarian, giving a lecture about his latest theory on how the Companions' Skyforge came to be and the source of its power. Ever since Jaune discovered the Forge's magical properties, it has become the latest subject of interest for the mages here... Much to the annoyance of Jaune's fellow Companions...

Frantically, she scanned the chamber for the young Dragonslaying Demigod. "Has anyone seen Jaune!?" She blurted. All eyes were angrily glaring at the young woman. She sheepishly shrunk back under their intense gaze. "Hey, Recorder, glad to see you're up! Did you need something?" Recorder snapped to full attention at Jaune's voice as she turned to see him. Everyone had gone back to Urag's lecture. "Oh! There you are! Er, yeah. I just woke up and learned I had been out for about a week and a half and I wanted to check in on... What are you wearing?" She looked the young man up and down to see him wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. A very familiar one at that... Now where had she seen it before...

Jaune looked down at himself. "Oh? This? Yeah, it's a school uniform at this new world I discovered called 'Remnant'. Very fascinating place, I've enrolled into a school there dedicated towards fighting the monsters that plague it. I was just dropping by to let Tolfdir know I survived and plan on going back." Recorder's eyes bulged as she processed this new information. 'He's discovered REMNANT!?' It all clicked, but she had to make sure. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but you wouldn't have happened to have enrolled in the academy known as 'Beacon'? Right?" Jaune looked surprised.

"Yes, actually. I did enroll there! I've already made a few friends. We're divided into teams of four. JNPR and RWBY. JNPR is made up of me, as team leader, a girl called Pyrrha Nikos as my partner, and two girls called Nora Valkyrie and Lae Rae. RWBY is made up of a wolf-girl called Ruby Rose, her sister Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and a creepy stalkerish girl called Blake Belladonna." Recorder nodded to herself in self-assurance. 'Whew,' she thought, 'that holds several similarities to the originals, but some things are off... Ruby's a Faunus, Ren is actually a girl, and Blake turned out to be another one of Jaune's stalkers... Good to know that he didn't stumble into a different universe... That would have been problematic... If there wasn't another Jaune over there, then it must mean he's supposed to have gone there.'

Recorder sighed in relief as Jaune stared at her in confusion. Then shrugged it off. Must be more of that 'TOP SECRET ACADEMY STUFF' she's not allowed to tell him about. "So, since you're up and about, I'm guessing you want to go back with me. Right?" Jaune deduced. His voice bringing Recorder out of her thoughts. The thought of travelling the world of Remnant with him excited her. She'd get a chance to meet up with and begin recording another Hero. Or, heroine, in this case. Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc. Two Heroes for the price of one! This was fantastic!

The young woman beamed at Jaune. "Yes! I would love to go! I'll go pack my things!" She turned away to do just that before Jaune caught her shoulder. "Sorry, Recorder, I can't take you with me just yet. First I have to set up a few arraingements with Headmaster Ozpin. I was originally just dropping in to let Tolfdir know that the experiment worked and so I could tweak the magical calibrations of the circle to link up with the one I put up in Beacon..." He said sheepishly.

"Oh... Okay..." Recorder sadly accepted this. 'If this universe's Glynda is anything like the Original's. She'll at least want to know ahead of time before more sudden changes were to accur...' She rationalized. "However," Jaune continued, "I do have a favor to ask of you."

"What kind of favor?" Recorder asked Jaune suspiciously. "A simple one. Since you already somehow know about Remnant and Beacon, it would be safe to assume you know about the Vytal Festival and Tournement? Yes?"

.

.

AND THAT'S A WRAP!

Sorry for the unintentional hiatus folks. I've been really busy recovering from a hospital visit and working on bills to pay. Thanks for being so patient with me everybody!

And yes, that's right, Jaune's gonna be entering a team or two from Skyrim! One team I have already developed, the other, I'll let you guys decide who the members are!

Team A) Serana, Inigo, M'rissi, and Recorder. Together, they make up Team SIMR (Simmer)!

Team B will be decided by you guys in a poll. Characters included in this poll are:

J'zargo

Jenassa

Jordis the Sword-Maiden

Illia

Erik the Slayer

Brelyna Maryon

Agmaer

Aela the Huntress

Vilkas

Farkas

Onmund

Mjoll the Lioness

And of course... LYDIA!

You can pick four of these characters. Top four in the poll gets to be a team. I'll figure out a name for it.

Sofia is not a potential follower due to certain circumstances that will be expanded upon in a later chapter.

Any Dark Brotherhood-related followers are not really available either. Why? Because, it's pretty hard to recruit someone after you've slaughtered them.

See ya! 


End file.
